La tortue et le renard
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: Collection de one shot suivant les prompts donné par purrincess-chat sur tumblr pour le djwifi december
1. Jour 1: AU

**AN/ En ce moment je suis vachement dans Boku no hero academia donc j'ai décidé d"écrire un au boku no hero academia mais je me suis un peu emporter, donc ne vous attendez pas a se que les one shot suivant soit de la même longueur...**

 **Aussi je suis dyslexique et je n'ait pas eu de beta donc désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes**

Alya ce tenait devant le large bâtiment de UA, la plus grande école de héro du pays, là où tout les plus grand super héros avait étudier, là ou Majestia étudier, la où sa sœur avait étudier. Autour d'elle différente personne de son âge pénétrait l'enceinte du lycée pour assisté a l'examen d'entrée. Marchant a leur côté elle remarquer les différence qu'il y avait entre elle et eux. La plus part était des montagne de muscle dont les mutations provoquer par l'alter donnait des carrure des plus imposantes. Alya remarqua un garçon hésitant devant les portes, son corps tremblait presque, le pauvre. Alya, elle, n'était pas intimidé. Elle savait de quoi sont alter était capable, ce n'était des amateurs ne reposant que sur leur force qui aller l'effrayer.

Une fois dans l'amphithéâtre où était réunis les candidas, Alya se trouva assise a coté d'une fille de son âge au cheveux noire coiffer en deux petit couette, elle prenais de grandes inspiration successive montrant son stresse.

« Ca va ? lui demanda Alya.

-Oui oui, oui oui, sa va aller, elle répondit n'allant visiblement pas mieux.

\- Calme toi, tout vas bien se passer, du moment que tu gardes la tête froide, quoi qu'il arrive tu t'en sortiras, Majestia dit toujours que tout ce qui conte pour qu'un héro réussis c'est qu'il garde son calme et réfléchisse. »

La fille la regarda d'un air ébahis, puis elle sourît et dit « tu as raison. Majestia est la meilleur. Au faite je m'appelle Marinette.

-Alya. »

Les discutions dans l'amphithéâtre furent soudain arrêté par la vois de Shock-Riff. Alya était épater de voir le fameux héro présider leur examen. Un regard a sa gauche lui permis de confirmer qu'il en aller de même pour Marinette. Shock-Riff leur expliqua que l'examen se consisterait a combattre des robot valant un nombre de point distinct. Ils serait aussi reparti sur des terrains diffèrent, Alya et Marinette remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas sur le même terrain. Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent elle entendit Marinette lui souhaiter bonne chance, elle le lui rendit en espérant que la jeune fille réussisse elle aussi l'examen.

L'examen n'était pas compliquer pour Alya, ses illusions fonctionnait sur les machines, lui permettant de les faire s'entre détruire. Elle en était a un totale de trente deux points, quand elle se trouva dans une mauvaise passe. Un robot qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer avait déjà armer son bras mécanique sur elle. Elle n'avait nulle par où fuir ou se cacher, ça aller faire mal. C'est alors qu'un champ de force verdâtre en forme de bulle apparu autour d'elle. Le bras du robot s'écrasa a son contact provocant sa destruction.

« Sa va ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir le garçon hésitant devant les portes. Il avait les points serrer comme si sa l'aider a maintenir le champs de force. Il les ouvrit et le champ de force retomba.

« Merci, dit Alya

-Y a pas de quoi, et bonne chance » répondis le garçon avant de déguerpir.

Alya continua l'examen sans encombre, même si l'action du jeune homme la poussa a prêté plus attention aux autre élève et a créer des illusions pour les protéger quand ils en avait besoin. Lorsqu'a la fin de l'examen un robot a zéros point de la taille d'un immeuble surgie de nulle part, elle créa vite une illusion autour d'elle, la rendant invisible aux yeux de la machine. Elle remarqua, a nouveau, le garçon, protégeant un large groupe de candidat dans son champs de force. On leur annonça la fin de l'examen avant que le robot géant ne puisse attaqué qui que se sois. Soulagé, Alya laissa tombé sont illusion, elle avait finit avec un total de quarante trois points, se qui lui paraissait asses bien.

Une fois sorti de l'examen, elle ne retrouva pas le garçon, par contre elle croisa Marinette, qui prenait le même train qu'elle. Elle semblait très fatiguer a s'affala sur le premier siège vide qu'elle vit. Pendant le voyage elles discutèrent de l'examen. L'autre jeune fille semblais plus préoccupé par le garçon avec qui elle avait abattus le robot géant apparus devant son groupe. Alya était impressionné par les talents évidents de l'autre fille. Elle lui posa des questions sur sont alter, un alter de création qui avait le défaut de causé une grande fatigue après utilisation. Elle admit n'avoir obtenus que cinq point, Alya fût déçus pour elle. Après qu'elle se soit séparée, Alya se demanda lesquels des candidats qu'elle avait croisés aujourd'hui serait dans sa classe. Elle espérait que se serait le cas du garçon qui l'avait sauvé pendant l'examen, elle ne l'avait pas vue détruire aussi grand nombre de robot que d'élève qu'il avait sauver. Mais si une école de super héro ne prenait pas les élèves qui priorisait le sauvetage a la réussite, alors qu'elle genre d'école était ce ?

Les résulta tombèrent quelque jour plus tard, Alya ne fut pas surprise de voir son nom parmi les admis, elle fut surprise par contre de voire qu'elle n'était que septième du classement. Le premier était un certain Max Kanté, le deuxième était Aurore Boréal, troisième Nathaniel Kurtzberg, quatrième Juleka Couffaine, cinquième Mylène Haprèle, sixième Ivan Bruel. Bien après Alya, a la douzième place il y avait une certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya se demanda si il s'agissait de la même Marinette que celle qu'elle avait croiser a l'examen. Elle n'avait que cinq point de vilain, mais cinquante-cinq point de sauvetage, elle était a l'opposer du garçons avec qui elle partagé cette douzième place, qui lui avait cinquante-cinq point de vilain et cinq de sauvetage. Alya avait une vingtaine de point de sauvetage. Elle compris facilement que ces point était donné en fonction de l'aide apporter a d'autre élèves.

Certains élève avait plus de point de sauvetage que de point de vilain, voir uniquement des point de sauvetage dans le cas de Rose Lavillant. Alya regarda de prêt ceux qui avait plus de point de sauvetage, persuader que le garçons qui l'avait sauver se trouvait permis eux. Il devait être Kim Lê Chiën, Ivan Bruel ou Nino Lahiff, étant donné le nombre de vilain éliminé par les deux premier, elle parier plus sur Nino Lahiff.

Alya passa les jours avant la rentrer des classes a scruter cette liste se demandant quels élève serait dans sa classe. Il y aurait douze d'entre eux plus deux élève reçu sous recommandation.

Le jour fatidique arriva, se fut avec excitation qu'Alya se rendit a l'école. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa salle, elle trouva plusieurs sièges déjà remplis. Il y avait un plan de classe, les élèves était assis par ordre alphabétique. Elle serait au quatrième rang, derrière Ivan Bruel, devant Juleka Couffaine, a la droite de Alix Kudbel. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son nom, elle devait être une élève entrée avec une recommandation.

Elle remarqua le garçon qui l'avait sauvé a l'examina, il était endormi avec un casque sur la tête a la table derrière la sienne, se qui lui paru étrange.

« Tu sais qu'on a des place assigner ? » lui dit elle.

Il releva la tête, enleva son casque, et la regarda. « Quoi ? dit il a moitié réveiller

\- On a des places assigner, répétât elle avec amusement.

\- Ah, dit il en plongeant sont regard sur le reste de la salle, Comment t'a sus que j'était pas a la bonne place

\- Je crois pas que tu t'appelle Juleka. »

Il ria en se levant, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur ou se trouvait le plan de classe. Il se retournât a la moitié du chemin pour lui dire « Dit, je sais pas si tu t'en souvient mais on c'est vus le jour de l'examen…

\- Je m'en souviens, répondit Alya, merci pour ton aide.

\- Euh de rien, je m'appelle Nino Lahiff, au faite.

\- Alya Cesaire »

Nino s'installa a la bonne place, et le calme revint dans la classe. Jusqu'à se que le bruit violant de quelqu'un s'écrasant sur le sol retentisse dans la salle. Alya se leva pour voir se qu'il se passer. Elle découvrit Marinette, face contre terre à l'entrée. Elle alla l'aider à se lever, les deux filles furent heureuse de se retrouver. Ce bonheur fut de courte durée, car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant une jeune fille blonde avec une queux de cheval, qui pénétra la salle, elle n'est pas heureuse de voir Marinette. Une dispute éclata très vite entre les trois jeunes filles. Mais elles furent brusquement interrompues. Alya senti comme un baiser se poser sur sa joue et soudainement son corps se relaxa et elle n'us plus la moindre penser, elle entendit une voix dire « retourner a vos places » ce qu'elle fit, une fois assise elle entendit un claquement de doit et redevient elle même. C'est alors qu'elle put s'extasier sur Zombizou, la super héroïne qui change les gens en zombi obéissant a tout ces ordres après leur avoir donner un baiser.

Zombizou se présenta comme Caline Busquier, leur professeur principal. La salle de classe se remplis et le cours put commencer. Il s'agit d'un teste physique pour voire comment les élève maitriser leurs alter. Cela permis a Alya de juger des alter de ces camarades. Beaucoup été très impressionnant, en particulier celui d'Alix Kubdel reçu sous recommandation, qui était capable de contrôler le temps. Alya découvris aussi l'identité de l'autre élève admit sous recommandation, la blonde avec la queue de cheval, Chloé Bourgeois. La fille de Style Queen, pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu une recommandation. Cette fille aller leur causé des problème, Alya n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Il n'empêche que le mauvais caractère et la méchanceté de cette dernière avait eu pour effet de rapproché Alya et Marinette.

Alya avait pour habitude de déjeuner avec Marinette, Mylène et Rose. Un jour alors qu'elle venait de s'installé a leur table, Nino, accompagné d'Adrien Agreste, un autre élève de leur classe, celui qui avait aider Marinette pendant l'examen, avec qui elle était arriver a égalité a l'examen d'entrée. Il était aussi le meilleur ami de Chloé, ce qui ne donnait pas envie a Alya de s'en approché, et avait rendu sa relation avec Marinette compliquer.

« On peut s'assoir ici ? » demanda Nino

Alya ce tourna vers Marinette, attendant sa permission, « bien sure » répondit celle ci.

Nino pris place a coté d'Alya et Adrien s'assis en face de lui a coté de Marinette. Alya ne comprenait pas se qui avait pus changé l'avis que son amie avait du garçons jusqu'à se que Nino vienne lui chuchoté a l'oriel « il était scolariser a la maison, Chloé est la seule amie qu'il ait jamais eu »

Alya ressentit une certaine empathie pour le jeune garçon, mais son esprit fut soudainement accaparé par la gentillesse évidente de Nino, qui, contrairement a elle qui s'était contenter de déprécier Adrien pour ces fréquentation, avait essayer de le comprendre. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Nino était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

Cette impression du jeune garçon ne fut que fortifier quelque jour plus tard, alors qu'ils suivait un cour de sauvetage a l'USJ, une arène simulant des catastrophe naturel. Le cour était sur le point de commencer quand un groupe de super vilain surgit de nul part, Zombizou engagea le combat pour protégé ces élèves, mais seule face a une armer, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Alya et les autres élèves tentèrent de s'enfuir pour trouver de l'aide, mais un super vilain au pouvoir de téléportation les dispersa dans l'arène.

Elle se retrouva dans la zone d'incendie avec Nino et un large groupe de super vilain, qui les entourer. Son premier instinct fut de créer une illusion autour d'elle et Nino, et de fuir le trainant par le bras, lui qui était devenus stoïque devant les super vilains. Une fois qu'ils furent loin de super vilain et des flammes elle laissa tombé son illusion.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? se demandat elle a voix a haute.

\- On se débarrasse des super vilain et on va aider les autres. » Répondit Nino. Alya le regarda de près il tremblais toujours de sa rencontre avec les super vilains, pourtant dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de détermination.

« T'est sure que t'arrivera a bougé ? demanda Alya plus inquiète que moqueuse

\- T'inquiète je m'en sortirai. » Dit il avec un sourire clairement forcer.

Alya avait envie d'insister mais elle savait que dans la situation actuelle ça ne servirait a rien. Ils utilisèrent une illusion d'Alya pour leurrer leurs ennemies dans une impasse, ces las que Nino sauta du haut des immeubles, champs de force en place et vint s'écraser sur les super vilain. Ils perdirent connaissance sur le coup. Nino laissa tomber son champs de force et leva les bras en l'aire avant de s'écrier « C'est qui le meilleur ?

-C'est qui qui flippait y a moins de cinq minutes ? Alya ne pus s'empêché de répondre.

-Aller, faut qu'on aille aider les autres » dit il avec le sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin a sortir de la zone d'incendie il se trouvère face au spectacle macabre d'une Zombizou vaincu et de Marinette et Adrien essayant désespérément de la protégé. Alya et Nino n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant de leur prêté mains forte. Nino était le plus efficace pour ce qui était de protégé Zombizou, les capacité de création de Marinette allier a une agilité exemplaire la rendait redoutable au corps a corps, le pouvoir de destruction d'Adrien été presque terrifiant, et les illusions d'Alya semer le trouble parmi les super vilains. Si les renfort ne tarder pas trop ils devrait pouvoir tenir.

Mais les renfort tarder, et le contre coups de l'utilisation continu de leurs alter commencer a ce faire sentir. Adrien trébucha sur sa propre jambe et s'écroula donnant a son ennemie la parfaite opportunité pour lui infligé un coup décisif. Mais il ne le reçut pas, c'est Nino qui s'interposa et subit le coup de plein fouet. Cela eu un effet destructeur sur leur groupe qui se retrouva vite dominer par ces adversaires. Il furent heureusement sauver par leur professeur qui arrivèrent juste a temps.

Nino avait l'épaule en sang et le bras casser, il fut immédiatement emmené a l'hôpital. Pendant les quels que jours qu'on leur offrit pour se remettre de l'incident Alya ne pus s'empêché de penser a Nino. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce garçon sauvé ses concurrent pendant un examen d'entrée, qui aider un garçon qui trainer avec la pire des garces, allait se battre alors qu'il était terrifier et était près a se sacrifier pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelque jour ? Un héro, un vrai. Alya serait elle un jour capable de faire pareille ?

Elle reçut un sms de sa part « ça vas ? » demandait il.

« c'est toi qui me demande ça ? »

« Chemical-Touch ma réparer en cinq seconds, je vais super bien »

Elle était soulagé « quand même t'aurait pus faire gaffe »

« ? »

« Bas t'avait qu'a activé ton champs de force une fois que t'était devant Adrien »

Il fallu un moment avant qu'il réponde « j'y avait pas penser »

« pour quelqu'un qui a été admit dans l'une des meilleurs école du pays t'est pas super malin »

« Hey ! »

Alya ricanât avait de lui dire, honnêtement « je pense pas que je m'en serait sorti aussi bien sans toi »

« Je pense pas que je m'en serait sorti du tout sans toi » Bizarrement cette réponse fit le cœur d'Alya accélérer et ses joues chauffer. C'est juste parce que ces un très beau compliment, rationalisât elle.

Quand les cours reprirent, après l'incident Alya fut heureuse de revoir ses camarades de classe. Marinette avait développé un bégaiement en présence d'Adrien, celui ci semblait apprécier beaucoup plus sa présence. Le niveau d'arrogance de Chloé était monté a douze, mais elle était d'une certain manière devenus amis avec Sabrina. Mylène et Ivan était devenus un couple des plus adorable. Kim, Max et Alix avait développé quelque chose entre amitié et rivalité. Nathaniel et Juleka semblais moins timide. Lila plus silencieuse, ce qui ne déranger pas Alya. Et Nino était soudainement plus sociable.

Elle développa l'habitude de déjeuner avec Marinette, Nino et Adrien tout les midis, ces moments consistait de conversations banal sur leur cours, de bégayement de Marinette, de jeu de mot douteux d'Adrien, de mauvaise blague de Nino et de taquinement d'Alya a son égard.

Malgré elle, elle finit par rire aux blagues de Nino, il faut dire qu'elles étaient si mauvaises que s'en était comique. Elle remarqua qu'ils avait beaucoup de chose en commun, comme une passion pour le cinéma, une haine envers Chloé, et une manière de penser asses similaire. Très vite elle se trouva a apprécier sa compagnie au temps que celle de Marinette.

Zombizou leur annonça qu'ils devaient se préparer pour le Festival sportif de UA, non seulement la compétition sportive la plus regarder du pays, mais aussi leurs entretient d'embauche pour leur futur stage en entreprise. Ce midi là leur conversation fut entièrement tournée vers le festival.

« As tout les coups je vais trébucher et me ridiculiser, dit Marinette d'un ton dès-encourager.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Marinette si tu tombe on te rattrapera, répondu Adrien provoquant le rougissement de la pauvre jeune fille

\- En tout cas avec tout les gens qui vont regarder je stresse a max, dit Nino inquiet, imagine tout le héro-pro qui vont regarder, imagine tu te ridiculise devant ton idole. »

Sa remarque ne passa pas a coté d'Alya que répondu malgré elle. « Si je me foire ma sœur va me tuer.

\- Ta sœur ? demanda Marinette, se qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore parler de ça avec ces amis

\- Ouais, ma sœur a étudié a UA, elle est héro professionnelle maintenant, les oriel tendus de ses amis lui fit comprendre qu'ils attendait d'entendre son nom de héro. C'est Anansi »

Leur yeux s'écarquillèrent et Alya se senti soudainement mal alaise. Mais elle attendit calmement qu'il s'en remette.

Adrien fut le premier a réagir « C'est incroyable Alya ! dit il.

\- C'est trop cool, rajouta Nino

\- Tu vas pouvoir lui demander de conseil pour le festival, lui dit Marinette asses existé

\- C'est trop, trop cool ! reprit Nino. C'est l'héroïne la plus en vue du moment, elle tellement badasse ! Vous avez vus les super vilains qu'elle a défoncer la semaine dernière ? C'était énorme ! T'as trop de chance Alya ! »

Il continus d'énumérer tout les actes les plus exceptionnel de sa sœur, et l'agacement d'Alya ne fut qu'augmenter. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui parle en boucle de sa sœur, mais la elle commencer sérieusement a en avoir rallebole. Elle les poussa a changer le sujet de la manière la plus discret possible, leurs regards lui dit qu'ils s'en était rendu compte, mais ils ures la bonté de ne pas la confronter.

Le jour du festival arriva, et malgré le temps qu'ils avait tous passer a s'entrainer, la classe était dans un état de stresse palpable. Tout les élèves de leur année furent réunis au centre du stade par classe. Marinette se serait écrouler au sol si se n'était pas pour Adrien qui la rattrapa a l'instant ou elle trébucha. Max qui était arriver premier de l'examen d'entrée du parler devant l'assembler, il donna un long discourt qui failli assommer tout le stade. On leur annonça la première épreuve, une course d'obstacle, qui aurait était des plus banale si se n'était pour le fait que les obstacle n'était t'autre que les robot géant de l'examen, un ravin et un champs de mine. Marinette finit première grave a son ingéniosité.

La deuxième épreuve fut selle des cavaliers. Consistant en une batail ou des équipe de quatre élèves, trois transportant le quatrième, devait voler les rubans des autres. Alya fit équipe avec ces amis Nino, Marinette et Adrien. Il réussir a ce qualifier, de justesse, pour la troisième épreuve, le tant attendu tournois.

Les combat du premier round était décider par tirage au sort. Dans le premier match Marinette affronterai un garçon appeler Marc Anciel, puis Chloé s'opposerait a Max, ensuite Alix contre Kim, Adrien et Aurore, Nathaniel et Ivan, Mylène et Juleka, et enfin Alya contre Nino.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les gradins pour regarder les match avait le leur, Alya dit a Nino « Je te préviens je vais de défoncer.

\- Soit pas si sure de toi Alya je pourrait te surprendre »

Elle aurait bien aimé voir ça, elle aurait tellement bien aimer que le fait d'y penser lui fit oublier de prêter attention a premier match. Elle repris ses esprit quand elle entendus Shock-Riff déclarer Marinette la vainqueur. Alya se trouva embarrasser d'avoir aucune image du match dans la tête mais des millier de Nino. Elle décida de se concentrer sur les matchs et uniquement sur les matchs. Elle vus avec tristesse Chloé battre Max, mais repris du plaisir en admirant la victoire d'Alix. Elle fut admirative de la difficile victoire d'Adrien. Impressionner par Nathaniel. Alors qu'elle se concentrer sur les stratégie que pourrait utiliser Mylène et Juleka, Marinette lui rappela qu'elle devait se préparer pour son match.

Seule dans le vestiaire, Alya réfléchis a son combat, elle savait comment gagner, et elle savait que Nino ne serait pas vraiment déçus de perdre. Et c'était ça le problème. Nino ne serait pas déçus parce qu'il serait heureux pour elle. Il avait une bonne nature, il pensait toujours a aider les autres et faisait toujours passé ses amis avait lui. Il mériter cent fois plus que n'importe qu'elle autre élève de devenir un héro, il le méritait cent fois plus qu'elle.

Elle entendis l'annonce de la fin du match Mylène Juleka et se rendit dans l'arène. Une fois dans la zone de combat, en face de Nino elle pensa « il passe son temps a laisser le beau rôles autres, ce serait pas bien que je lui laisse la place ? »

A l'instant où Insaisissable annonça le début du match, Alya leva sa main et dit « J'abandonne » ce qui nus pas l'effet escompté étant donné que Nino fit exactement la même chose au même moment.

« Ah non c'est moi qui abandonne ! Lui criât Alya

\- Non, c'est moi, lui répondu Nino, t'est bien plus capable, intelligente et forte que moi, tu mérite plus de gagner

\- Tu deconne ! T'est bien plus gentil, efficace et résistant que moi, tu mérite de gagner

\- Alya tas sœur regarde !

\- Tas famille regarde aussi sa change quoi ?!

\- Tu peut pas m'empêché de sortir du ring » dit Nino avait de se retourner et de marcher vers l'extérieur du ring.

Mais Alya créa une illusion autour de lui pour confondre ces sens, elle ne pourrait pas la garder en place longtemps, mais sa devrait lui permettre de sortir du ring avant Nino. Sauf si il l'enfermait dans un champs de force a l'instant où l'illusion disparaisse. Mais a la distance a laquelle il se trouvait le champs de force ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Se qu'il semblait savoir car il s'approchait d'elle pour le rendre plus fort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas s'était que quelque soit la force de son champs de force il ne bloquerai pas les illusions d'Alya. Elle en créa a une pour le forcer a faire tombé son champs de force. Mais a l'instant où il le fit elle senti ses bras s'emparer d'elle. Elle se débattu tant bien que mal et réussit a le faire lâché prise mais c'était trop tard, son pied était hors du ring. Il avait gagné, enfin perdu.

C'est la qu'Alya se rendis compte que depuis le début du combat la foule se moquait d'eux, les rires était fort et nombreux. Embarrassé Alya courut se cacher a l'intérieur du stade. Nino la suivis de prés.

A l'intérieur elle n'osait même pas le regarder mais lui l'appeler.

« Alya, je suis désolé, on peut parler »

C'était impossible, il s'excusait ! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez se garçons ? Et il continuait de l'appeler, a chercher son attention, lançant toute les excuse qui lui passer par la tête.

« T'est libre vendredi, lui dit elle soudainement

\- Euh, quoi ?

\- Vus qu'on c'est déjà ridiculiser devant tout le monde, autant qu'on se mette a sortir ensemble, tu pense pas ?

\- Euh, bah oui, mais moi je voulais t'invité samedi

\- Samedi sa me vas ! »


	2. Jour 2: Kwami

Wayzz regardait son porteur tandis qu'il recoiffer ses cheveux frénétiquement, pour la cinquantième fois en deux minute. Il aurait essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais il savait qu'à ce niveau c'était inutile. Le plus il se rapprocher de l'heur le plus inquiet il serait. Wayzz s'assura plutôt que toute était prés. La table était mise, la nappe sur la table n'avait aucun plis ou tache, les couvert brillait, les verres claire, le vin ouvert mais pas servi, les bougie n'était pas encore allumer, le repas était dans le four presque près. Tant de mal pour une fausse fête inventer plus pour la consommation que pour l'amour.

Mais si cela rendait les humains heureux alors c'était ça qui compté. Même si son maitre était plus stressé qu'heureux en ce moment.

« Est ce que ces la bonne cravate ? » il lui demanda montrant plus de peur que devant tout les akuma qu'il avait affronté.

« Oui, Nino, c'est la bonne cravate » Wayzz le rassura, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur le jeune homme.

« T'en est sure ? » il implora avec plus d'inquiétude qu'avant un examen.

Avant que Wayzz ne pus essayer une notre phrase rassurante on sonna a la porte, pendant que Nino courait vers la porte, Wayzz vus le signal d'allumer les bougie. Une fois sa tache effectuer il se retira derrière le canapé. Il entendit le son des jeunes gens se saluant, et Trixx ne tarda pas a le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Wayzz, comment vas tu ? » demanda son ami. Depuis que leur porteur avait obtenus le droit de les garder, les rendez-vous organiser par leur porteur était devenus des moments de réunion pour lui et Trixx.

« Je me porte bien qu'en est il de toi mon ami ? »

« Je vais très bien » il répondit avant de tourner son attention vers les jeunes gens « Ils ont l'aire heureux »

Wayzz ne pouvait le nier. Maintenant qu'il était avec sa moitié, son porteur avait l'air sur un petit nuage, toutes les traces de son ancienne inquiétude disparus. Et elle avait l'air toute aussi heureuse que lui. Il était plaisant de les voire ainsi. Il y avait toujours un sens de plaisir quand ils étaient ensemble, mais ils avaient rarement la chance de ce concentrer entièrement l'un sur l'autre. Entre les akuma, la fac, et leur jobs, ils avaient rarement du temps l'un pour l'autre.

« Et dire que quelques seconds plutôt il était si inquiet »

« Ma petite était pas mieux »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Wayzz avec surprise « Elle toujours l'aire di sur d'elle, j'aurait du mal a l'imaginer s'inquiété pour quelque chose comme ça, elle sait très bien que les sentiments de Nino a son égard font de tous se qu'elle fait la perfection. »

« Oh elle sait ! dit Trixx avant de ricaner, elle a essayer six tenus différentes avant de choisir celle la, et je ne te dit pas combien de temps il lui a fallut pour coiffer ses cheveux, j'ai crus qu'on allait être en retard. Elle a même demandé l'aide de Queen Bee, Queen Bee ! »

« Bon dieu ! Je pensais qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas bien ? »

« C'est le cas. Elle était juste désespérer a se point. »

Wayzz pris quelque second pour procéder ça, qui aurait crus que la forte et confiante Rena Rouge pouvait être aussi désordonner que son pauvre porteur. En les regardant maintenant, rien de tous sa n'était visible, ils étaient dans leur manière blagueuse habituel, se moquant de tous se quoi il pouvait penser, souvent l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis heureux qu'ils soit ensembles, dit Wayszz

\- Moi aussi, répondu Trixx, elle n'aime pas le montrer mais elle a besoin de son soutient. »

Wayzz était sure qu'elle l'aurait toujours, ils n'y avait rien que son porteur apprécier plus que de la voire heureuse et il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'elle le reste.

« Et il a besoin du sien » dit Wayzz en pensant a toute les fois on sont porteur avait été trop timide ou douteux de lui même pour faire quelque chose et sa moitié l'avait pousser un peu vers la grandeur.

« Il devrait déjà avoir emménager ensemble » affirma Trixx

Wayzz était sur le point d'argumenter que deux étudiant fauché aurait une vie plus facile si il continué a vivre chez leur parents. Mais il réalisa que se n'était que du confort économique, vivre ensemble pourrait leur apporter un confort émotionnel que leurs parents ne pourraient jamais égalé.

« Ca leur ferait du bien, admit Wayzz

-Mais après il serait l'un sur l'autre 24/24 et est qu'on veut vraiment ça ? » Demanda Trixx

Wayzz ne savait que trop bien comment les deux jeunes gens était lorsqu'il se trouvait seule.

« Ils n'accomplirait jamais rien »

« Ils accompliraient quelque chose ? »

« Trixx ! »

« Quoi ? Ne veut tu pas de petits humains dans ta vie ? » Taquinât Trixx

« Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça ! »

« Oh aller ! Avant ils avait des enfants beaucoup plus jeunes ! »

Wayzz s'apprêtait a protester qu'a la vois de Rena Rouge retenti « On vous entend ! »

Wayzz s'envola sous le canapé où Trixx se trouvait déjà allonger riant.

Wayzz détestait les rendez-vous.


	3. Jour 3: Snooze

Le cours de géographie était aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'avait été les semaines précédente. Alya avait les yeux river sur son téléphone, cacher sous la table. Mais elle n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant, pas d'alerte akuma, pas de news sur ses comics préférer, pas même une publication marrante sur les réseaux sociaux. Les soupirs quittait ses lèvres sans quelle n'essaye de les contrôlés.

Elle entendis un léger crissement a coté d'elle et jeta un regard à Marinette. Alya ne savait pas se qu'Adrien veinait de faire mais sa avait clairement plus a son amie. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêché ses yeux se posèrent sur Nino. Il a la tête dans ses bras affaler sur sa table depuis presque le début du cour. Elle le comprenait. D'ici elle pouvait voir ses paupières s'abaisser comme si trop lourde puis se rouvrir aussi tôt. Si le professeur continuait de parler des aménagement du territoire elle se fermerons surement belle et bien.

Les yeux d'Alya était river sur les siens, lui était bien trop fatiguer pour s'en apercevoir. Les moment où ses paupière ce closent se rapprochait de plus en plus. Maintenant elle restait fermer, et alors qu'Alya se demanda si il allait s'endormir, le professeur haussa la voix. Les yeux de Nino s'ouvrir brusquement et il releva la tête. Très vite le professeur retrouva son ton monotone et Nino reprit sa position. La dance des paupière reprit, mais cette fois ci beaucoup plus vite, en moins de deux minutes ses yeux restèrent fermer. Alya regardait et attendait.

Enfin elle vit ses épaules se lever et s'abaisser de manière rythmée. Ca y est, il était endormi. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration profonde et périodique. Ce son avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Bizarrement il lui rappelait le son des vagues, a chaque inspiration elle sentait la marée se rétracter et a chaque expiration se déployer. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son point sans quitter Nino des yeux. Elle se demanda si il avait déjà vus la mer, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. Et pourtant, dans sa tête, elle le voyait comme un surfeur, prenant les vagues qui lui viennent, suivant le courant sans se soucier trop des aléas du monde.

Un bruit de feuille attira son attention, le professeur rassemblait des papiers a distribuer dans la classe. Se n'était pas le moment d'être endormi au premier rang. Devrait elle essayer de le réveiller ? Si il se faisait encore chopé entrain de dormir en cours il allé avoir de sérieux problème. Trop tard, le prof s'était rapproché de leur table. Il donna a Adrien un paquet de feuille a faire passer, et ne loucha même pas dans la direction de Nino. Evidement. Pourquoi être inquiet a l'idée de se faire repérer quand on est assis a coté du top model far de Gabriel ?

Qui remarquerait Nino dans ces conditions ? Cette question provoqua un malaise en Alya. Elle connaissant la réponse, tout le monde la connaissant. Elle aurait du s'en réjouir, après tout si personne ne le remarquer alors il était a elle et a elle seule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêché. Il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir hurler au monde autour d'elle : « Mais regarder bordel ! Ce garçon est incroyable ! Pourquoi je suis la seule a s'en rendre compte ?! » Mais jour après jour seule son regard se posait sur lui.

Et de son regard elle le dévorer. Elle pouvait voire son visage paisible et les petite courbe dans les coins de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait voire la saleté sur ses lunettes qu'elles lui avait dit de nettoyer plus de mille fois. Elle pouvait voire que ses cheveux été fraichement coupé, comme tout les premier lundi du mois. Elle pouvait voire les faibles marque que son casque trop sérer avait laissé sur ses oriels. Elle pouvait voire les quelque poiles sous son nez, qui un jour formerait une moustache, trembler a chacun de ses souffle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander si il lui arriver de faire pareil, elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait surpris les yeux river sur elle. Au moins elle avait la décence d'attendre qu'il dorme. Peut être que ce n'était pas mieux. Alya était elle entrain de devenir comme Marinette ? Non, ça aller encore, elle ne connaissait pas l'emploie du temps de Nino par cœur et ne lui avait jamais voler son téléphone. Ou du moins elle ne lui avait jamais volé son téléphone en dehors d'alerte Akuma pendant lesquels son propre téléphone était hors de porter. Mais il est vraie que Nino accaparer ces pensés plus souvent qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle pensée a lui pendant les cours, pendant qu'elle trainait avec ces amies, pendant qu'elle s'occuper de ces sœurs, elle c'était même surprise a pensée a lui en plein reportage pour le ladyblog !

Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était que même si elle voulait se persuader que cela la déranger se n'était pas le cas. Elle aimait pensé a lui tout la journée. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Nino, avec ses gouts vestimentaire douteux, ces blagues a deux balle, son argot daté, et sa désinvolture, la rendait heureuse comme rien d'autre ne le pouvait.

Le bruit strident de la sonnerie provoqua l'agitation de toute la classe, engouffrant leurs affaires dans leurs sacs tous les élèves faisait de leur mieux pour sortir le plus vite. Alya, pendant quel suivait la coutume, se rendit compte que se n'était pas le cas de Nino. En regardant de plus près elle vie qu'il était toujours endormi. Un sourire se frayât un chemin sur ces lèvres, elle étendis son bras devant elle et le secouât gentiment. Remarquant l'effet limité de sa tactique, elle se penchât en avant et reprenant ces secousses, lui chuchota a l'oriel « debout la belle a bois dormant »

Péniblement et avec de nombreux grognement il ouvrit les yeux. Remarquant immédiatement Alya il lui offrit son regard le plus doux, avant de réaliser que le cours était finit. Il s'en pressa alors de ranger ses affaires, dans sa précipitation fit chuter plusieurs d'entre elle au sol et le retarda. Il parvint même a se cogner la tête contre sa table lors de son rangement. Il lui fallut au final le double du temps des autres élèves pour être prés a sortir de la salle. Et tout le long de son périple les yeux d'Alya n'était que sur lui.


	4. Jour 4: Animan

Ladybug l'avait jeté dans la cage de la panthère, étant donné que les animaux étaient libres dans la ville, il était plus en sécurité ici et il le savait. Quand même, une cage de zoo n'était pas le meilleur endroit ou attendre la fin d'une attaque d'akuma. Connaissant le nombre de fois où un akuma a avait attaque Paris, il était normal pour un parisien d'avoir un une cachette préférer. Nino préférer sa chambre, elle était sur un étage élevé, les fenêtre avait du double vitrage et des verrou. En plus c'était sa chambre, son espace, ou d'autre était il censé se sentir en sécurité ?

Mais il n'avait pas toujours le luxe d'être chez lui, ou pas loin. La plus part du temps il était a l'école, ils avaient un salle prévus pour les attaques d'akuma, c'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable, mais il n'était jamais seule là-bas. Avoir des gens autour de vous pendant ce genre d'expérience était toujours réconfortant. Il y en avait toujours quelques un essayant de rassurer ceux qui faisait une crise, toujours certains qui essayait de détendre l'ambiance avec des blague, et toujours un pour rappeler a tout le monde que Ladybug et Chat Noir les sauverait a la fin.

Il n'était pas seule en se moment, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pus l'être. Alya avait était enfermer ici avec lui, et depuis que Ladybug était parti, elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ce qui était blessant, ils étaient amis depuis le début des cours, ils s'entendait plutôt bien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce qui l'inquiété vraiment c'était qu'elle n'essayer pas de s'enfuir ou d'obtenir des information sur l'attaque d'akuma en cours. Si il y avait une chose que Nino savait a propos d'Alya c'était qu'elle était obséder par Ladybug, Chat Noir, et les akumas. Il l'avait vus mettre sa sécurité enjeu, plus d'une fois, pour filmer une attaque.

Hésitant, Nino essaya d'obtenir sont attention, « Hum… Alya ? » dit il.

Au sons de sa voix, Alya regarda brièvement par dessus son épaule dans sa direction, avant de se rétracter encore plus a l'opposer de la cage. Cela confirma qu'il était le problème ici. Le regard qu'il avait réussit a voir dur son visage lui indiquer qu'elle était méfiante a son égard. Pourquoi ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, qu'est ce qu'il avait pus faire pour rendre Alya aussi mal allaise ?

« Ecoute Alya, il tenta, je suis… je… je sais pas se que j'ai fait pour te rendre si mal allaise mais… hum je suis désolé ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas et semblais encore plus raide. Cela ne fit que rendre Nino plus inquiet.

« Tu peut me dire se que j'ai fait de mal ? » il bafouilla, il savait que se n'était pas la meilleur des idée étant donné que les filles, du moins celle dans les films, semblait toujours pensé que ne pas savoir ce qu'on avait fait de mal le rendait pire.

Etrangement, ça fit Alya ce tourner vers lui, une grande parti de son corps était toujours diriger vers les barreaux de la cage, mais elle le regardait. Ses sourcils était proche l'un de l'autre et ces dent creuser ses lèvres indiquant a quel point elle était peiné.

Elle ouvrit finalement sa bouche pour dire : « c'est pas toi, c'est… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Est ce qu'elle me fait vraiment le coups de c'est pas toi c'est ses moi, vraiment ?

Elle ferma ses yeux avec frustration, puis se leva et le regardait droit dans les yeux dit : « Ecoute, quand tu parler avec Marinette, j'était entrain de la coacher grâce a un écouteur et j'ai tout entendu ! Et je sais pas comment… »

Elle fut coupé a la moitié de se phrase par le rire de Nino. Il savait que le son pouvait attirer l'akuma, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Cette situation était complètement irréelle et beaucoup trop ironique pour essayer d'être sérieux. Alya pensait qu'il l'aimait, hilarant, elle avait coacher Marinette tout comme Adrien le coacher lui, trop bon pout être vrai, et ensuite ils finissaient enfermer ensemble, on aurait crue un film.

« Nino ! » il savait pourquoi elle le pressait, il allais attirer l'akuma ou les animaux, mais c'était trop drôle ! Il pouvait pas s'arrêté.

Comment est ce qu'ils en était arriver la ? Et la tête que faisait Alya ! Qui aurait crus que pour effrayer la si confiante Alya, tous ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était de l'aimer ? Cette fille était passé de leader sans peur a adolescente effrayer, après avoir seulement entendus qu'il l'aimait. Comment est ce que c'était possible ?

Une fois que sont rire c'était calmer et qu'il avait repris son souffle, il lui dit « Je t'aime pas vraiment. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquiller « qu'est ce censé vouloir dire ? »

« Sa veut dire que j'avait trop peur de dire a Marinette que je l'aime et que j'ai lâché ton nom a la place. »

Alya procéda tout ça puis ricanât « Putain, c'est tellement toi ! »

Nino se grata l'arrière du crane, embarrasser, un regard dans ses yeux et il savait qu'ils était de retour a la normal.

« Tu sais se qui est encore plus drôle ?, elle leva un sourcil dans sa direction, Adrien me coacher pendant tout le truc. »

C'était le tour d'Alya d'éclater de rire, elle était prie que lui, riant encore plus fort que lui, elle était même tomber parterre, se tenant les cote avec les bras. Nino savait que c'était hilarant mais elle exagéré un peu, au moins son rire était plaisant

« Je suis presque sure que ces pas si drôle que ça. »

Quand elle s'arrêta de rire, elle le regarda, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher son fou rire de reprendre. Mais sa devint vite inutile car son expression passa de 'apprêtant a reprendre son fou rire' a 'je suis tellement désolé'

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » il demanda, son regard ne changea pas. Puis ça a tilter, la seule chose qui pouvait rendre la situation encore plus drôle, si Marinette aimait Adrien.

Nino laissa s'échapper un soupir résigner puis un ricanement, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de l'autodérision ou de la pitié.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » lui dit Alya, et il savait qu'elle le pensait.

« C'est pas grave, répondit il, je devrait m'y attendre en étant ami avec Adrien Agreste.

-Si c'est grave, elle dit en plaçant sa main sur son épaule, t'est un mec génial et n'importe qui serait chanceux de sortir avec toi.

-N'importe qui serait chanceux de sortir avec toi aussi, il dit honnêtement mais en y repensant, même si il finirait surement par avoir une crise cardiaque parce que tu continuerait a courir vers des akumas.

-Hey !, sa main quitta son épaule pour le frapper amicalement dans le bras, j'ai besoin de les filmer pour le Ladyblog.

-C'est bien ce que je disait. Tu devrais te sentir heureuse d'être dans cette cage plutôt que dehors.

-Comment je suis supposer avoir l'exclusivité sur mon blog si je suis coincer ici ?

-T'est cingler. »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Puis soupirant elle lui demanda « Donc, que font les civil pendant une attaque d'akuma ?

-Tu est une civil, et d'habitude on parle ou des truc du genre, n'importe quoi pour garder le moral »

L'expression sur son visage montrer de l'irritation, probablement due au manque de danger de la situation, mais elle s'exécutât lui demandant de quoi il voulait parler. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pourrait parler avec elle. Ils étaient amis mais les seule chose dont il parler été leurs amis, l'école et les akumas. Il proposa de parler de sa passion première, la musique. Il lui demanda qu'elle était son groupe préférer et pensa sérieusement a mettre fin a leur amitié si elle répondait avec un boys band. Etonnamment, elle s'avéra avoir le même groupe préférer que lui. Ce groupe lui seule parvient à meubler trente bonnes minutes de conversation. Et ensuite ils se contentèrent de parler des musique qu'ils aimaient, se qui était bizarrement les mêmes, même si Nino connaissait un petit peut plus d'artiste, qu'Alya pris en note dans son téléphone.

Le sujet évident suivant était al dance, Nino aimait danser, la break dance était plus son truc. Alya semblait impressionné, elle lui dit qu'elle adorait la dance mais était parfaitement incapable de faire break dance. Nino promis de lui apprendre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était sorti tout seule. Et la manière dont elle souri et lui dit qu'elle la lui ferait tenir fit son cœur battre plus vite.

Ca allait vite, peut être trop vite. Mais comment avait il fait pout ne jamais réalisé qu'Alya lui était si similaire ? Comment n'avait il jamais vue que son sarcasme ne manquer jamais de le faire rire ? Comment n'avait il pas remarquer qu'il passait toujours un bon moment a ces coté ?

Elle a ensuite amené le sujet du cinéma et ils se trouvèrent encore avoir des gout similaire, la seule grande différence était l'amour d'Alya pour les documentaire et le sien pour les vieux film de genre. Mais la manière dont elle en parler le rendit très intéresser par la discipline et il finit par la faire promettre de lui prêté quelques un de ses documentaire, une promesse qu'elle n'accepta qu'a la condition qu'il lui prête quelques un de ces films.

A un moment perdu dans leur discussion ils oublièrent le temps, et la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent la porte de la cage s'ouvrir, se a quoi il réagir en sautant dans le font de la cage et les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un homme large entra « Alya tu vas bien, demanda t il inquiet.

-Papa !, cria Alya avant de le rejoindre, tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

-Ladybug m'a dé-akumatiser et Chat Noir ma aider a ramener les animaux puis…

-Attend c'est toi qui était akumatiser ?

-Ouais… un gamin a insulter la panthère et enfin…

-Tu t'es fait akumatiser parce que quelqu'un a mal parlé de la panthère ? » Se moqua Alya, et Nino devait l'admirer car lui n'oserait jamais parler comme ça a son père.

« Hey c'était très dure d'obtenir une panthère dans se zoo, les gens devrait l'apprécier pas s'en moquer ! Surtout pas un petit minable athlète avec une coupe banane blonde ! »

Alya se tourna vers Nino et il savait se que signifiait son regard, ils connaissait un petit minable athlète avec une coupe banane blonde, Kim. Le père d'Alya s'était fait akumatiser par Kim. Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire cette fois. Le père d'Alya regarda d'Alya a Nino.

« C'est qui lui ?

-C'est Nino, c'est, elle marqua une pause, c'est un ami de l'école. » Son père avait l'aire sur le point de protester mais avant qu'il ne puisse elle ajouta « Vue que l'attaque akuma est finit je vais y aller j'ai des truc a faire, elle sorti de la cage et se retourna, tu viens Nino ? » Puis elle parti.

Nino la rattrapa immédiatement, ils partagèrent un cours rire en sortant du zoo.

« Tu sais, lui dit Nino, j'ai passer un bon moment, considérant la situation, on devrait sortir plus souvent ensemble » Il avait le trac.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire « Peut être qu'on devrait.

-Qu'est ce que tu pense ?

-Qu'on devrait sortir ensemble, sortir ensemble.

Il aimait l'idée, il l'aimait beaucoup. Pensant que sa ferait une bonne réponse il se pencha vers ses lèvre mais fut interrompu par les grognement de son estomac. Embarrasser il rougis, il pouvait voir qu'elle allait rire.

« On peut commencer par un passage a la boulangerie ?

-Bien sure, aller viens » Dit elle avant de mener le chemin vers la Boulangerie-pâtisserie Dupain-Cheng


	5. Jour 5: Balcony

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie. Alya s'en était rendus compte après que s'elle si ait soupirer plus de cinq fois en moins de deux minutes. Elle savait que Marinette était déçus qu'Adrien ne les ait pas rejoins pour manger une glace chez André, mais elles en avaient parler et Marinette était passé a autre chose. Le problème devait venir d'ailleurs, d'ou ? Alya n'en avait aucune idée. En bonne journaliste, elle ne pouvait laisser se mystère planer. Pour l'élucider elle décida de rentrer directement dans le tas.

« Quand est ce que tu vas me dire se qui ne vas pas ? Demandât elle sans gène.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Lui répondit son amie d'un ton qui trahissait ses émotions.

\- Marinette t'as la tête ailleurs et, sans vouloir être méchante, t'as l'aire vachement déprimée. »

Le regard dans les yeux de son ami changea, et Alya savait qu'elle été sur le point sur le point de tout lui dire.

« C'est rien » répondit elle. Ce qui ne plus pas a Alya, elle savait que son amie cachait quelque chose, et qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, alors pourquoi gardait elle le secret ?

« Tu sais on est ami tu peut tout me dire. »

Elle vit le dilemme dans les yeux de Marinette, elle lui offrit son plus grand sourire espérant qu'il suffirait a la faire craquer. Ce fut efficace car très vite Marinette soupira résigner et lui dit : « c'est a propos de Chat Noir »

Le corps entier d'Alya se penchât vers son amie pour ne pas perdre une miette de se qu'elle s'apprêtait a lui dire, celle ci s'en rendit compte tout de suite et lui dit : « ça doit rester entre nous, ne met rien sur le ladyblog »

Alya lui fit des yeux de chien battu espérant qu'ils la face changer d'avis, mais se ne fut pas le cas, elle fini par acquiescé impatiente d'entendre se que son amie aller lui dire.

« Il est venus sur mon balcon hier, reprit elle, j'était monté parce que j'était un peu déprimé, tu sait pourquoi, Alya acquiesça, lui aussi avait apparemment une peine de cœur, Alya était suspendu a ses lèvres, il ma dit qu'il avait préparer un pique-nique sur les toit pour lui et Ladybug et elle est pas venus. Il ma même emmené le voir pour me remonté le morale et …

\- Et maintenant t'est amoureuse de lui !

\- Non ! Alya ! S'offusqua son amie, Mais je me s'en mal pour lui, se qu'il avait préparer était vraiment magnifique, il a fait tout ces efforts et elle est pas venus. Je crois qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, et c'est dommages qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose.

\- T'inquiète Marinette, je suis sure qu'elle ressent la même chose, elle veut juste pas l'avouer parce qu'elle veut pas ça interfère avec leur travail de héro.

\- Non, je crois pas » répondus Marinette d'un ton catégorique.

Se qui inquiéta Alya, « dit tu n'est pas entrain de projeter t'as relation avec Adrien sur celle de Ladybug et Chat Noir ?

-Quoi !? Non ! Bien sure que non, je…, elle avait du mal a trouver ces mots se qui n'aider pas son cas, je pense juste que Ladybug n'est vraiment pas intéresser par Chat Noir, se qui est vraiment dommage parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien et il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient a lui »

Alya comprenais de quoi parler Marinette, elle avait, elle aussi, a force de suivre de près les aventure des deux héro parisien, développé une certaine sympathie envers Chat Noir. Tout le monde mérité d'être aimer, en particulier le héro de paris. Bizarrement, l'image de Nino apparus dans son esprit. C'était son petit ami, elle était très attaché a lui et il le savait, n'est ce pas ?

A vraie dire, Alya n'avait jamais vraiment confessé ses sentiments à Nino, lui ne s'était pas gêner pour le faire plus milles fois. Mais, même si elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit elle le lui avait montrer plus d'une fois, c'était suffisant. Il devait le savoir. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et s'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment attaché a lui ? Si il pensait que pour elle leur relation n'était pas si importante ? Alya ne pouvait qu'imaginer se qu'il ressentait si c'était le cas.

« Sa va ?, elle entendus Marinette lui demander

-Oui, oui, tout vas bien, lui répondit elle en chassant ces mauvaise pensée de son esprit, et si on parler plutôt du dernier clip de Clara Rossignole »

Mais ces pensée restèrent dans le font de son esprit, et devinrent très proche de la rattraper dans la soirée alors que Nino diner chez elle. Pendant le repas elle avait réussis a ne pas y pensée, surtout grâce au tendance hyperactive de ses petites sœur. Mais après le diner, une fois qu'ils était seul dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'y pensé.

Elles lui rongée l'esprit, lui répétant qu'il était malheureux par ça faute. Elle voulait que sa cesse, elle voulais faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se déclarer comme ça. Et puis si elle avait tord, et qu'il le savait déjà, elle aurait l'aire ridicule. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

C'est se qu'elle se répéta, mais les regards doux qu'il lui jetait toute les cinq secondes, rendait sa résolution dure a tenir. Finalement elle en asses et sorti de sa chambre, sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'aire. Elle se rendit dans le salon et disparus sur le balcon derrière la baie vitrée. Le soleil était presque couchait, et seuls les lumière de Paris lui tenait compagnie. Observant la vue elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les façades des immeuble haussmannien. Ils arrivaient a lui rappeler Nino. Après tout, c'était dans cette allée qu'ils avait passer un après midi a se partager des chouquette en se moquant de madame Mendeleïev, cette sur se boulevard qu'elle lui avait acheté une pair basket qui était devenus sa préférer, c'était sur cette place qu'ils avait perdu cour du temps en se regardant dans les yeux, c'était devant cette immeuble qu'ils avaient échanger leur premier baisé.

Comment était elle censé lui dire ?

Elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre s'ouvrir, mais elle entendus le sons de sa voix, « Alya tout va bien ?

-Ouais, je voulais juste être dehors. »

Il la rejoins et plongea son regard dans la ville « y a rien a faire, dit il, Paris c'est plus beau vus de haut

-Tu sais je tien beaucoup a toi. » C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle y pense. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit elle ne pouvait plus le nier ou faire semblant que se n'était pas le cas. Elle avait peur. La balle était dans le camp de Nino maintenant. Elle scruter son visage a la recherche du moindre signe pouvant lui indiquer se qu'il pensait, mais se trouva incapable de le lire.

Il se tourna vers elle et dit « je sais », puis frotta ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	6. Jour 6: Surprise

Pendant la pause de l'après-midi, Alya allas parler avec Adrien, seule a seule, ce qui été rare mais pas asses inhabituel pour éveiller les soupçon.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ?, lui demandât il.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide » elle répondit et les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne demandait presque jamais l'aide des autre sauf si elle préparer quelque chose d'important. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour occuper Nino cette après-midi »

Il semblait encore plus inquiet maintenant, « pourquoi ?

-Je lui prépare une surprise » Elle lui expliquât espérant que sa le rassurerez.

Ca ne sembla pas marcher car il se mit a bégayer « Oh vraiment c'est, c'est vraiment gen-gentil de ta part » Son langage corporel entier clochait, il se gratter la tête, regardant pour tout sauf vers elle, se mordant les lèvres. Clairement il cachait quelque chose.

« Vous aviez des truc prévus avec Nino ?, elle demandât

-Non-non, non, bien sure que non, on n'avait rien de prévus, tien du tout, l'après midi est a toi ! »

C'était clairement un mensonge, « Ecoute je sais pas se que vous aviez prévus, mais si sa inclut garder Nino en dehors de son appartement, fait juste sa.

-Ok, ouais bonne idée, faisons sa. Tu peut me dire se que tu compte faire ?

-J'ai le sentiment que j'arriverai mieux a garder sa un secret si je te le dit pas.

-Ok » il dit ayant l'aire mal allaise.

Au même moment, de l'autre coté de la cours de l'école, Nino allât voire Marinette. Elle regardait Alya discuter avec Adrien, Alya était surement encore entrain d'essayer de leurs arranger le coups. Ca devrait lui donner asses de temps pur demander l'aide de Marinette.

« Hey Marinette, dit il pour attirer son attention.

-Oh salut Nino, qu'est ce que tu veut ? » Elle lui demandât nerveusement, son esprit, clairement, toujours focaliser sur Adrien et se qu'Alya avait planifier.

« Je peut deviner qu'Alya et toi avait des choses prévus pour aujourd'hui, mais est ce que tu pense que tu pourrait la garder en dehors de son appartement cette après-midi, je prépare une surprise pour elle.

-Tu prépare une surprise pour elle.

-Oui

-Cette après-midi, elle insistât

-Ecoute, je veux pas gâcher vos plans…

-Non, ne t'inquiet pas, on n'as rien de prévus, l'après-midi est a toi » elle bégayât.

Nino voulait argumenter, mais Adrien et Alya était entrain de s'approcher d'eux, et il ne voulais prendre le risque qu'elle les entendes. Adrien avait l'aire bisard, par contre. Sa démarche de mannequin était détraquer, et son visage montrer un sérieux stress. Nino supposa qu'il avait du mal a garder ses plan secret d'Alya, après tout son meilleur ami n'avait pas les meilleur habilité social. Ayant passer sa vie entière enfermer dans le manoir Agreste, aider un ami a garder un secret n'était quelque chose a quoi il était habituer.

Maintenant qu'Alya était sure que Nino allait être en dehors de son appartement jusqu'à la soirée, elle allât là-bas avec Marinette. Elles arrivèrent a la porte de l'appartement et le père de Nino ouvrit la porte, elle l'avait appeler plutôt pour demander la permission. Les parents de Nino avaient accepté de leur laisser l'appartement pour la soirée.

Elle commença a redécorer l'appartement pour l'occasion, déplaçant le canapé et les autres meuble pour qu'ils puissent dance. Elle commença aussi a placer des lanternes lumineuse sur les mur parce qu'elle pensant que sa ferait jolie quand les lumière serait éteinte. Elle n'osa pas allumer des bougie par peur qu'ils n'en fassent tomber une et provoque un feu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Marinette n'aider pas vraiment, mais sautiller partout, se qui était inhabituel vus qu'Adrien n'était pas las. Alya la vus regarder son téléphone et commença a ce demander se qu'il se passer, elle finit par lui demander.

« uh… le truc c'est que…, Alya la regardât simplement espérant une réponse rapide pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa tache, j'était censé aider mes parents a la boulangerie se soir.

-Encore ? demandât Alya incrédule.

-Ouais, je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublier, fait que j'y aille. » dit elle rassemblant ces affaire avant de courir hors de l'appartement.

Alya était déçus mais pas surprise. Elle était habituer, depuis le temps, au fait que sa meilleur amie avait tendance a disparaître au moment les plus inattendu. Néanmoins elle aurait aimer avoir son aide pour se soir.

Pendant qu'Alya redécorer son appartement, Nino redécorer le sien. Il avait décidé de le recouvrir de fleur, il n'avait jamais dépenser au temps d'argent d'un seule coups avant, son porte monnaie ne le pardonnerait pas de si tôt.

Le seule problème était que Nino ne savait pas arranger des fleur, du tout, on lui avait dit asses souvent qu'il n'était pas bon en coordination de couleur pour savoir que sans aides se serait un désastre. C'est pourquoi il avait demander l'aide d'Adrien, son meilleur ami avait passer tant de temps dans le monde de la mode que tout ça était pour lui une seconde nature.

Mais la tout de suite, il n'aider pas vraiment, il avait l'are nerveux, et n'arrêter pas de regarder son téléphone. Il inquiéter Nino

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je, se je s'allongea sur plusieurs secondes avant qu'Adrien ne dise finalement, j'ai un shooting se soir, j'avait complètement oublier, je suis vraiment désolé Nino mais faut que j'y aille.

-C'est bon, vas y… Je veut dire ces nulle mais je veut pas que t'est des problèmes avec ton père. »

Adrien lui souri puis s'enfuis. Nino ne s'entait plu mal pour son amis que pour lui-même, le pauvre garçon était coincer dans une vie ou il ne pouvait jamais s'amuser. Mais la tout de suite Nino devait arranger ces fleurs lui-même, ce sera moche, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Sans qu'Alya et Nino ne le sachent, Adrien et Marinette se retrouvèrent a la moitié du chemin entre leurs appartement. Ils étaient tout les deux essouffler car ils avaient couru ici le plus vite possible.

« Qu'est se qu'on fait ? » demandât directement Marinette étant donné qu'il manqué de temps et qu'ils avait déjà établis la situation par sms.

« Je sais pas mais faut qu'on trouve un moyen de faire au moins l'un des deux laisser tomber.

-Alya planifie sa depuis des semaines elle laissera pas tomber.

-Pareille pour Nino, peut être si on leurs disait qu'on a eu un accident.

-Je crois pas que… » Marinette se coupa tout seule, elle venait d'avoir une super idée.

Alya attendait dans l'appartement de Nino, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Elle était asses exciter par tout ça et penser qu'elle avait fait un beau boulot en redécorant pour la soirée.

Son téléphone sonna, c'était Marinette, elle répondit.

« Alya il y a un akuma dans le parc a coté de chez moi. »

Alya se leva prête a partir, mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle pensa que peut être elle devrait laisser passer celle la. « Merci de me prévenir Marinette mais je peut pas venir, je doit rester pour Nino. »

Il y eu un silence de l'autre coté de la ligne puis : « Mais il a Nino »

Alya n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, elle courut hors de son appartement vers le parc.

Pendant ce temps, a l'appartement d'Alya, Nino regarder ces fleurs, elles avait l'aire très bien a ses yeux, mais il savait qu'il devait éviter de leur faire confiance. Peut être que c'était moche, si c'était le cas, il espérait vraiment qu'au moins sa ferait rire Alya.

Il continua d'y pensée jusqu'à se que son téléphone sonne, c'était Adrien.

« Nino, il faut que tu vienne au parc en face de chez Marinette

-Adrien je suis un peu occuper las

-Alya c'est fait capturer par un akuma.

-Encore ! J'arrive. »

Ils arrivèrent au parc en même temps. Leur première penser fut que l'autre c'était libéré de l'akuma. Mais la présence de Marinette et Adrien leur fit sentir qu'il se passait autre chose. Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence.

Adrien parla en premier « Je suis désolé de vous annoncé que cette soirée ne peut se déroulé comme vous le vouliez. »

Alya et Nino était tout les deux surpris et confus par ces mots.

« Vous aviez tout les deux la même idée se soir » expliquât Marinette.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, ils avaient tout les deux planifier une surprise pur l'autre le même soir, sa pouvait pas marcher. Que devait il faire alors ? Ils voulait tout les deux voir se que l'autre avait planifier pour eux autant qu'il voulais que l'autre voit se qu'ils avait planifier.

« Ne vous inquiété pas on a trouver une solution, enfin Marinette en a trouver une » dit Adrien avant de leur montrer une table de piquenique pète pour eux.

« Il fait asses chaud se soir donc on penser que vous pourriez en profiter pour passer un peu de temps dehors, dit Marinette.

-Mais, commença Nino avant d'être couper par Adrien .

-On rangera les appartement pour vous. »

Alya et Nino prirent cette opportunité pour alla table de piquenique. Leurs meilleurs amis les laissèrent seule. Dans ce parc il passèrent une très bonne soirée. Leur amis leurs avait préparer une bonne surprise.


	7. Jour 7: Stay with you

Elle était au dessus de Nino, ses lèvres planter sur les siennes. Elle s'écarte de lui immédiatement, pour la simple raison qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouver dans cette position. Sa ne mit pas trop de temps a lui revenir. Elle avait était touché par un des zombie de Zombizou, elle avait dit aux autres de partir sans elle, puis elle avait senti une force s'emparer d'elle. Le seule souvenir qu'elle avait après sa c'était de s'être réveiller dans cette position avec Nino. Elle était soulager de voire que la seule personne qu'elle avait embrasser pendant qu'elle était sous le contrôle de Zombizou était Nino. Mais sa lui paraissait étrange parce qu'elle était persuader que les autres était monter dans l'ascenseur après qu'elle se soit fait contaminer.

Nino reprenait conscience il avait l'aire d'être entrain de remettre ses souvenir en place comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle vit son corps se relaxer quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Mais il n'aurait pas du être en danger, il aurait due être avec Ladybug et Chat Noir. Il se tournât vers elle, et l'expression sur son visage changea, il se mit à arborer un regard doux, comme il le faisait toujours.

« Ca va ?, lui demandât il

-Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? » Elle lui demandât en retour.

Elle le vit se gratter l'arrière de la tête, il ricana nerveusement, puis soupirât et souri.

« Dison que je préférer être avec toi »

Alya était bouche bée, c'était sans hésitations la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait jamais faite, et la plus adorable. Elle ne savait si elle devait l'engueuler ou le remercier. Pendant que son esprit était bloquer par ce dilemme son corps prit les devant et se jeta sur Nino les replaçant dans la position dans laquelle ils avaient été il n'y a pas longtemps.

Elle relâcha ses lèvres et l'agrippa par le col « T'est complètement cingler qu'est ce qui ta pris de rester derrière ? » Nino ouvrit ses lèvres pour répondre mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Alya écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne se sépara de lui qu'une fois qu'elle eu besoin d'oxygène. Après une bonne inspiration elle lui dit « Tu te rend compte du danger dans le qu'elle tu t'est mis ? » Elle l'embrassa encore. « Ladybug m'aurait ramener a la normal rester derrière ne servait a rien ! » Elle se saisi a nouveaux de ses lèvres. Puis entre des baiser lui dit, « Tu est… le plus… grand… imbécile… que… j'ai jamais… rencontrer… la … prochaine fois… que tu… fais quelque chose… comme ca… je… te… tue… compris ? »

Cette fois si elle lui laissa le temps de répondre, il se contentât d'acquiescer d'un air confus. Cette réponse satisfit Alya qui s'empressa de l'embrasser a nouveaux. Ce baiser fut plus long, et plus tendre. Elle put sentir Nino sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse, heureuse que son idiot de petit ami n'avait rien.

« Vous me dégouter »

Alya et Nino se séparaient en sursaut et découvrir que l'ascenseur était redescendu transportant Chloé et Madame Bustier. La première les regarder de haut et les avait déjà informer de son opinion par rapport a leur position. Leur professeur se couvrait la bouche avec la main et avait les yeux écarquiller.

« Désolé Madame Bustier » dit Nino en se relevant. Une fois debout il offrit sa main a Alya et l'aida a se relever, mais ne lâchât pas sa main une fois qu'elle fut debout. C'est main dans la main qu'ils marchèrent en dehors de la tour Effel. Madame Bustier leur annonça qu'il n'aurait plus de cours aujourd'hui et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez eux. Chloé alla immédiatement appeler son chauffeur, pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

Alya été déjà entrain de faire le tour des réseaux sociaux et autre pour rassembler un maximum de vidéo de l'attaque pour écrire son article pour le Ladyblog. « Il faut que je rentre pour assembler un article pour le Ladyblog, elle prévenus Nino

-Ok, je reste avec toi. »

Alya lui sourie, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle se contenta de rentrer chez elle sans lui lâcher la main.


	8. Jour 8:Team

Il était huit heurs et demi, Nino attendait devant l'école, il y avait une demi heur avant le début de leur premier cours, Alya ne devrait pas tarder. D'habitude ils arrivaient juste avant que la cloche sonne mais aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent.

Il vit Alya arriver au bout de la rue, il descendit les escaliers et la rejoignis. Elle n'avait pas l'aire fatiguer mais ils savait qu'elle n'avait probablement pas beaucoup dormi la veille, et avait a la place passer la nuit entière sur son ordinateur.

« Hey, dit elle, t'as le devoir d'histoire ?

-Ouais ! T'as le devoir de français ?

-Je l'ais » dit elle en sortant des papier qui était sans aucun doute son devoir de français.

Nino sorti son devoir d'histoire et le lui donna. Il sorti par la suite des feuille blanche et commença a copié le devoir d'Alya. Il faisait attention de reformuler son travail et de ne pas garder les partis que le professeur ne croirait jamais qu'il avait écrit. Pendant ce temps Alya faisait de même avec on devoir d'histoire.

Quand la cloche sonnât enfin ils avait finit. Ils rejoignirent leur amis sur le chemin de la salle de class, où il s'assirent a coté de leur meilleur ami respectif. Ils passèrent le cours ennuyeux a s'envoyer des texto fait de blague faite a partir de se que disait le prof pour garder l'autre éveiller. Pendant le cours de chimie, Nino écoutât attentivement se que disait Adrien, et il pris des note qu'Alya photographia a la fin du cours. En cours d'histoire Nino restât attentif toute en textant Alya par moment. Alya l'aida a finir son travail en cours d'art plastique.

Ensuite il se rendirent a la cafétéria, une fois a table ils se mirent a échanger les chose que l'autre aimait, qu'il n'aimait pas, et qu'ils avaient pris juste pour eux. Tout en écoutant le dernier plan de Marinette to obtenir l'attention d'Adrien. Ils donnèrent leur contribution et essayèrent de voir comment ils pouvaient l'aider.

La journée continuât, et après que leur cours de la journée furent finit et qu'ils aient dit au revoir a leurs amis, ils allèrent a l'école primaire deux pâté de maison plus loin. Ils attendaient devant, mais pas longtemps, car les petites sœur d'Alya sortirent peut de temps après la sonnerie. Alya pris Ella par la main et Nino attrapa Etta. Ils essayèrent de faire la conversation avec les jumelles mais ils étaient tout les deux bien trop occupé a essayer d'évité qu'elles se fasse écraser par une voiture.

Une fois a l'appartement d'Alya, où les risques était moins nombreux, ils purent se relaxer, un peu. Au moins c'était vendredi, ils n'avait pas a s'assurer que les jumelles fasse leur devoir. Nino se souvenait bien de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient du faire sa, ça avait inclus beaucoup de crie, de stylos jeter au visages d'adolescent et une tentative d'évasion par les fenêtres.

Mais Alya avait un article qu'elle devait finir pour le Ladyblog, donc Nino devait s'assurer que les jumelles ne faisait exploser la maison pendant qu'elle travailler. A l'instant où elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et laissa Nino seule avec les jumelles, il vit leur expression changer. Leur sourire étaient suffisant a lui faire comprendre qu'elle préparer un mauvais coups. Mais il s'y était préparé. Il avait pris un de ses jeux vidéo, un que les Césaire n'avait pas, et qu'il avait amener pour l'occasion. Les deux jeunes filles ne purent résister, elles s'assirent et jouèrent sans poser de problème. Sauf si, bien sure, on compte leur tentative de triche. Mais ce n'était que des plaisanterie, et pour être honnête sa l'amuser autant qu'elles. Même une fois qu'Alya eu finit, il accepta de joué une parti de plus avec elles, puis une deuxième, et troisième, au bout de la quatrième Alya décidât de les rejoindre.

Ils s'amusait tout les quatre, puis soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Nora, les jumelle sautèrent du canapé et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur plus grande sœur. Nora les souleva haut dans les aires sans problème. Nino et Alya prirent cette chance pour aller dans sa chambre.

Ils pouvaient enfin passer un peut de temps juste tout les deux, Alya partagea ses plus récente théorie a propos de Ladybug. Nino écoutât attentivement en lui disant quand elle partait trop loin. Il lui parla ensuite de ses dernières idées de film et elle l'aida à trouver un moyen de les mélanger ensemble correctement. Il ne fallut pas trop de temps pour qu'ils passent au genre d'activité que deux adolescents seuls dans une chambre était enclins à effectuer. Ils se firent plaisir, souvent essayant plus de s'assurer que l'autre passé un bon moment, mais ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Nino.

Sa mère l'appeler, il décrochât, elle lui dit qu'elle allait rentrer tard se soir, et son père aussi, il devait faire quelque course pour eux. Nino le dit a Alya, elle était déçu mais décidât de venir avec lui.

Au magasin il passait les aller essayant de trouver tout ce qui était sur la liste que sa mère lui avait texter, il les attrapait et bougeait asses vite, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Il attrapa une boite de thé, la mis dans son manier et commença a s'éloigner.

« Attend, ta mère a pas genre une marque de thé spécifique qu'elle aime ? »

Nino regarda dans son panier, il avait en effet la mauvaise marque de thé, il le remis sur l'étagère. Avant qu'il puisse commencer a chercher la bonne marque, Alya la plaça dans son panier. Il lui offrit un sourire et repris son travail. Après qu'il ait tout payer ils se partagèrent les course en deux sac et en prirent chacun un avec une main pendant qu'ils se tenait avec l'autre.

Ils allèrent à son appartement, là-bas Alya l'aida a ranger les courses, il s'occupa de celle qui devait aller dans le frigo et Alya s'occupa du reste. Nino aurait aimer qu'elle puisse restait plus tard mais elle avait promis a ses parents qu'elle mangerait avec eux ce soir.

Après qu'elle soit parti Nino se senti un peut seul, il mangea avec ses parents, alla dans sa chambre, et se connecta a un jeux en ligne auquel lui et Adrien était censé joué se soir. Ils jouèrent jusqu'a tard le soir, et sa faisait du bien de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, même si c'était pas en personne.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de jouet Nino se senti fatiguer, regardant son horloge il vus qu'il était un peut plus d'une heur du matin, il décida de se coucher. Mais avant, il envoya un texto à Alya, comme il savait qu'elle était toujours éveillée.

« Bonne nuit » il lui envoya simplement.

« A demain matin » elle lui repondit.


	9. Jour 9: Gorgeous

La journée d'Alya commençât mal. Tout d'abord, due au fait qu'elle avait asses exciter par les recherches qu'elle faisait sur Ladybug, elle avait oublier de préparer son réveil pour le matin. C'était sa mère qui l'avait réveillé avant de partir au travail, mais c'était bien plus tard que d'habitude, elle manquait de temps. Elle sauta dans la douche, et se lava sans vraiment prêter attention a ce qu'elle faisait. Se qui fut une grossière erreur, dont elle se rendis compte en se séchant les cheveux. Ils étaient verts.

« Etta ! Ella ! » Cria Alya en courant dans la chambre de ses sœurs « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ! »

Les deux petites filles rirent aux éclats, et coururent se cacher derrière leur père. Celui si lui demandât de se calmer et promis de punir les jumelles, mais Alya n'était pas satisfaite. Elle avait les cheveux verts, on aurait dit qu'elle portait une mauvaise perruque d'halloween. Elle voulait se venger des deux petite peste, mais l'horloge avancer et si elle continuait elle allais être en retard en cours.

Elle abandonna donc, pour l'instant, et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. C'est la qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier, encore, de mettre ses vêtement au sal, il y avait donc une large pille de vêtement sal dans sa chambre mais aucun propre dans sa armoire.

« Papa ! T'as fait la lessive ! »

« Euh, a propos de ça… j'ai fait une lessive de blanc, mais une chaussette rouge était rester dans le tambour de la machine…»

 _Oh non !_ La seule chose qu'elle pouvait porter était des vêtement rose délaver, ça allais très bien aller avec sa nouvelle couleur ! L'autre option était de voler les vêtement beaucoup trop grand de Nora. Donc soit elle portait une combinaison de couleur ridicule, soit elle portait des vêtement ridiculement trop grand pour elle. En plus Nora allait s'énerver si elle volait c'est fringue, quelque soit les circonstances. Vas pour le rose délavé.

Elle se permis de mettre un peut de maquillage pour au moins masquer ces cernes, et peut être attirer l'attention sur ces yeux plutôt que… tout le reste. Elle nus pas le temps de faire grand chose, elle était déjà très proche d'être en retard. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de mettre un chapeau ou autre chose pour caché ses cheveux.

Dans la rue, elle courut le plus vite possible, mais, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, il se mit a pleuvoir. Pas une averse, mais une pluies lourde et froide que le vent violant lui envoyer directement dans la figure. Et, évidement, parce qu'elle s'était pressé se matin elle n'avait pas penser a prendre un parapluies. Elle courut donc sous la pluie sans protection. L'eau qui s'amonceler sur ces lunettes lui troublait la vision, mais tant qu'elle était sous la pluie les nettoyer ne servait a rien, elle courut donc jusqu'à l'école sans voire grand chose.

Une fois a l'abris dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle nettoya, le mieux possible, ces lunettes, une fois qu'elle eu parvenus a obtenir un minimum de visibilité, elle sorti son téléphone pour voir de quoi elle avait l'aire. Au même moment Chloé arriva à l'école.

« Oh mon dieu, dit elle entre deux rire méchant, Alya tu est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Et Alya ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, si sont look était mauvais avant, après la pluie s'était un désastre. Ses cheveux avait frisé, le vert avait détint sur son haut, faisant un dégrader bizarre, on pouvait voire au travers de son haut, et son maquillage non waterproof avait dégouliné pour tout sur son visage. Elle était ridicule, complètement ridicule. Son seule espoir était que Marinette trouve un moyen d'améliorer sont look, seule la jeune styliste pouvait la sauver. Mais, comme c'était souvent le cas, Marinette était en retard, et donc Alya devait souffrir jusqu'à se qu'elle arrive.

Elle entendit la cloche sonner et se rendit dans sa salle de cours. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être vue ainsi, elle savait déjà que Chloé et surement beaucoup d'autre sauterait sur l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle pénétra la salle de classe et elle entendit le choque de ces camarades. Elle se rendit à sa place la tête baisser pour ne pas croiser leur regard, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'aucun d'eux ne la quitter des yeux.

Adrien fut le premier a lui adresser la parole : « Alya tu est…

-Magnifique ! » Coupa Nino

« En quoi ? » demanda Alya incrédule.

« Je sais pas sa doit être tes yeux… »

 _Putain qu'est ce que j'aime ce garçon._


	10. Jour 10: Heroes

Nino et Alya avait beaucoup de chose dont ils devaient parler, ils devaient parler depuis le jour des Héros. Nino avait été surpris d'apprendre que sa petite amie était une super héroïne, et se sentais moins coupable de trouver Rena Rouge vraiment attirante. Mais ils devaient parler, parler de tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas pus le jour des Héros parce qu'il devait sauver Paris, puis aller au piquenique de Marinette, et puis rentrer chez eux. Après ça il y avait eu les cours et les amis et les petites sœurs d'Alya, ça avait été difficile de trouver du temps pour être juste tout les deux. Et quand il trouvait le temps ils avaient soit des choses plus urgente dont ils devaient parler soit ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet.

Comme c'était en se moment le cas, Alya était dans sa chambre, ils parlaient de choses et d'autre, et Nino voulait lui poser des questions a propos de Rena Rouge et tous ça, mais il ne savait pas comment. Par chance, sa petite amie était une aspirante journaliste, poser des question difficile c'était son truc.

« Comment t'est devenus Carapace ? » elle demandât brusquement.

Nino eu un petit sourire, « Et bien tout a commencer quand ta sœur c'est faite akumatiser, il l'a vue lever les yeux aux ciel car elle détestait qu'on lui donne des informations qu'elle avait déjà, puis tu t'est fait enlever, Ladybug et Chat Noir avait des difficulté, et pour une raison étrange j'ai essayer d'aider. Bizarrement sa a fait Ladybug décider de faire de moi Carapace, je pensait pas être de taille au début, je pensait que j'était pas fait pur être un super héro, mais Ladybug ma convaincus. Et, bah, j'ai fait de mon mieux et aider a te sauver. »

Alya lui souriait les yeux remplis d'amusement, « J'aurait pus men sortir sans toi, dit elle en blaguant.

\- J'en suis sure, après tout tu est Rena Rouge ! Comment c'est arriver ?

-Tu te souvient que les Sapotis c'était mes sœur ?, Nino acquiesça, et bien Ladybug pensait que je serait la mieux placer pour les arrêté.

-Donc tu n'a la pas impressionner pour qu'elle te donne ton miraculous ? » dit Nino ayant envie d'être un peut compétitif.

« Hey ! Je te signal que je l'ai impressionner plein de fois, a chaque fois que j'ai été impliquer dans une attaque d'Akuma.

-Tu veux dire a chaque fois qu'elle ta sauver d'un akuma ? »

Alya pris un aire offenser, et Nino n'était pas sure que c'était pour de faux, sa devait l'être, elle savait qu'il ne dirait jamais sa sérieusement.

« J'ai fait plus de mission que toi ! »

C'était pas juste, et le lui dit, « Seulement parce que t'est héro depuis plus longtemps !

-Ou bien c'est parce que je suis plus utile, j'ai clairement un meilleur pouvoir, et les meilleurs connaissance de se genre de chose, je veux dire c'est moi qui gère le blog que même Ladybug connaît.

-C'est presque du harcèlement !

-Tu dis juste ça parce que tu sais que ton miraculous n'est pas aussi bien que le mien !

-Mon miraculous est très bien ! Il protège les gens, tout ce que le tien fait ces des illusion, c'est que du faux ! »

Le visage d'Alya c'est décomposé et elle se tourna à l'opposer de lui. Nino se sentait mal, il était aller trop loin, et elle aussi, mais c'est lui qui avait donner le coups final. Il devait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais la tout de suite, elle était déçus et en colère, si il le formuler mal sa ne ferait qu'empirer les chose. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voire dans cette état, surtout quand c'était sa faute.

« Je suis désolé, il commença et elle ne bougea pas, je pensait pas se que j'ai dit, elle s'écartât plus loin de lui, je voulais pas dire ça, j'était en colère et j'ai juste… juste dit des chose méchante. Pour être honnête je suis toujours pas sure que je soit fait pour être un super héro, donc sa ma un peut trop affecter. Je voulais pas de blaiser.

-Je voulais pas de blaiser non plus, dit Alya avant de se retourner dans sa direction, j'ai toujours voulus être un super héro, et maintenant que je le suis, je… j'arrête pas de douter de moi, je veux dire Ladybug me fait confiance, mais pas complètement si non elle m'aurait laisser garder mon miraculous. J'ai l'impression que je doit lui prouver se que je vaux. »

Nino aurait du s'en douter, vue a quelle hauteur Ladybug était dans son estime ce n'était pas surprenant. Ils avaient tout les deux des insécurité et c'était normal, ils n'était que des adolescents.

« Tu sait quand était la seule fois ou je me suis senti digne d'être un héro ?, elle fit non de la tête, quand on combattait le Papillon le jour des héros.

-Quand on s'est tout les deux fait akumatiser en étant des héros ?

-Quand j'était avec toi. »

Il la vue sourire, elle se leva et le tira dans une étreinte et il la sera encore plus fort. Sa chaleur et son odeur emplir don être, et il se senti en paix.

« Je me sentait bien aussi que je me battait a coté de toi. » elle dit en s'écartant tout en restant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa, elle lui rendit son baiser, et il savait qu'aussi longtemps qu'il serait ensemble il pourraient tout réussir, même être des super héro a temps partielle.


	11. Jour 11: Cold

C'était la cinquième attaque d'Akuma du mois de décembre, un commerçant avait perdu son stand au marché de noël des champs Elisée, dans sa colère il s'était fait akumatisé. Il y avait donc maintenant un akuma qui terrorisé paris en transformant les gens en statu de chocolat. Au moins avec les températures ambiantes ils ne risquaient pas de fondre.

Alya avait reçu une alerte sur son téléphone la prévenant de la présence d'un akuma aux alentour des champs Elisée, a l'instant où elle l'avait vue elle avait courut endors de son appartement vers l'avenue.

Une fois arriver là-bas elle s'était immédiatement mise a filmer, elle pouvait facilement capturer les actions de l'akuma, et était arriver juste a temps pour voir l'arriver de Chat Noir, suivis de très près par Ladybug. La seule difficulté qu'elle rencontrer était de garder sa camera, enfin son téléphone, en place alors qu'elle mourait de froid. En effet, dans sa précipitation elle avait oublié de mettre un manteau. Elle ne portait qu'un pull léger, se qui n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait du mal a empêché ses bras de trembler.

Se problème ne devint que plus grand après qu'elle se soit faite remarquer par l'akuma, il commença a diriger ces attaque contre elle, Alya avait du mal a éviter, et failli se faire toucher plusieurs fois. Au moment où elle ne pouvait plus fuir et qu'elle aller être transformer en chocolat, le yoyo de Ladybug s'attacher autour d'elle et la tirer dans les aires. Elle atterri sur un toit a coté de Ladybug qui lui dit fermement « Reste ici. Je ne veux plus te voire t'approcher de cette akuma »

Elle était clairement de mauvaise humeur, mais sa n'empêcha pas Alya de penser a lui désobéir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que depuis se toit elle avait une vue d'ensemble de tout le combat. Elle s'assailli donc confortablement près du bord du toit et filma tranquillement le combat.

Alors qu'elle filmait calmement elle reçus un sms de Nino « Dit moi que t'est pas là-bas »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Dit moi qu'au moins tu te cache »

« Ladybug ma mit sur un toit pas loin, le seul risque ces d'attraper un rhume »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?»

« J'ai peut être oublier mon manteau »

Il ne lui répondit pas, Alya pensait qu'il s'apprêté a tapé autre chose, mais même après cinq minute elle ne reçus rien. Elle se demanda si il était en colère avec elle, pour un manteau, vraiment ? Non sa ne pouvait pas être ça. Nino était quelqu'un de cool, il s'énerver rarement, il lui été arriver de se mettre en colère quand elle se mettait excessivement en danger quand elle filmer des akumas, mais il était juste inquiet et sa ne durait pas longtemps. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

« Nino ? » elle lui envoya.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Alya ne comprenait pas où était le problème, elle était a une distance de sécurité de l'Akuma, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Alya jura que si il lui faisait la gueule parce qu'elle ne portait pas de manteau elle le tuerait.

Plus de dix minute c'était écouler depuis que Nino avait arrêté de lui répondre, et bien que le combat contre l'akuma était de plus en plus intéressant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a se qui se passer avec Nino. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas se qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, et puis ne pas lui répondre c'était vraiment enfantin. Le pire c'est que maintenant elle sentait a peine ses doigts, elle avait bien trop froid.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte du toit s'ouvrir, elle se retourna se demandant qui pouvait bien monter sur le toit dans un moment pareil. Elle se trouva nez a nez avec Nino. Il lui offrit sont plus beau sourire tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? lui demandât elle.

-J'allais pas te laisser mourir de froid. » Lui répondit il en lui tendant un manteau qu'il avait amener avec lui.

Elle le pris l'enfila et il lui tendit une écharpe qu'elle plaça autour de son coup, elle était soudainement bien plus au chaut, elle se frotta néanmoins les bras en espérant qu'elle pouvait les réchauffer un peu plus.

« T'as pas essayer de me faire abandonner ?

-Oh bah maintenant j'ai compris que je pouvait pas te faire abandonné, dit il en attrapant ses bras et les mettre a l'intérieur de son manteau la réchauffant beaucoup plus, donc autant que je m'assure que tu soit au moins au chaux.

-Filme. » lui dit elle en souriant, ses bras emmitoufler dans son manteau elle ne pouvait filmer elle même, heureusement il accepta de s'exécuter.


	12. Jour 12: Babysitting

Garder les petites sœurs d'Alya faisait parti de sorti avec Alya, enfin techniquement se n'était pas le cas, mais elle devait les garder donc si il voulait passer autant de temps possible avec elle il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'aider. Sa n'avait pas mal commencer, honnêtement Nino était doué avec les enfants. Mais ensuite ils avaient commencé à faire les devoirs, et les jumelles étaient devenues non-coopératives.

Après le troisième essaie pour les faires faire un exercice de math elles leur balancèrent leur stylos a la figure, et s'enfuir dans leur chambre. Alya leur avait courut après et avait commencer a les menaces a travers la porte, mais les petites n'ouvrir pas.

Nino l'entendit marmonné dans sa barbe « Si nos gosse sont aussi insupportable je te quitte.

-Qu'est ce que ta dit ? » Il lui demanda immédiatement, elle se tourna vers lui les yeux grand ouvert, clairement elle n'avait pas réaliser qu'il était aussi proche.

« Rien, dit elle défensivement.

-Tu veux qu'on ais des enfants ? Il demanda et elle ne répondit pas, Tu pense a notre avenir ? » Il ajouta tout en étant incapable d'empêché un sourire de se former sur son visage.

« Des fois, tait toi » elle admit avec embarra.

« Dit m'en plus.

-Nino !

-Aller ! On est ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, c'est normal, et moi aussi j'y pense. Alya ne répondit pas, je pense que tu vas être une grande journaliste et je serait un grand réalisateur, Alya lui souri, on vivra au states pendant un moment, a Los Angeles, pour aider nos carrière a décoller. Une fois qu'on sera confortable, on retournât a Paris.

-On reviendra ? Demandât Alya avec amusement.

-Carrément, ça nous manquera trop.

-Ok, une fois qu'on est confortable et de retour a Paris, on aura des gosses.

-Pas avant ?

-Non, ça rendrait les chose trop compliquer. »

Les jumelles, qui ne pouvaient pas les entendre dans leur chambre, ouvrèrent légèrement la porte. Alya saisi cette opportunité pour en attraper une, Nino réagis et attrapa l'autre. Ils les ramenèrent dans le salon, et les faire reprendre leur devoirs. Une fois qu'elles étaient presque calme, Nino se tourna vers Alya.

« Combien d'enfant ? »

Alya lui lança un regard consterner, il haussa les épaules, elle soupira et dit : « Idéalement un seule, mais avec mes antécédent familiaux je serait pas surprise qu'on se retrouve avec des jumeaux

-J'ai jamais eu de frère et sœur, j'aimerais bien que mon enfant en ait. » Dit il.

Alya sembla y réfléchir, elle huma pendant quelque seconde et dit : « Si… » Mais elle fut interrompu par les jumelles, elles avaient ouvert la fenêtre et essayer de s'échapper. Nino et Alya sautèrent sur leur pied, et se bâtèrent pour les ramener à l'intérieur.

Ils les ramenèrent a la table, plus que deux question et les devoirs était finit, se qui rendrait tout le monde beaucoup plus heureux. Alya les surveiller come un aigle.

« Si on arrive a se débrouiller asses bien avec un peut être qu'on en aura un deuxième » dit elle sa voix remplis de colère diriger au jumelle.

Nino sourire a la scène, « C'est ton corps. » il répondit.

Il vus son corps se relaxer, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les jumelles. Rapidement les deux jeunes fille avait finit leur devoir et Alya leur permit de jouer dans leur chambre. Une fois qu'elles furent parties Alya se tourna vers lui.

« Parle moi plus de notre vis a Los Angeles »


	13. Jour 13: Share

Ils était dans la salle de classe, le cours n'avait pas encore commencer, en faite le professeur n'était pas encore arriver. Par conséquent les élèves discutaient patiemment en espérant que leur prof serait absent. Nino, Adrien, Marinette et Alya discutait entre eux comme d'habitude.

Marinette parler de ses designs de vêtement les plus récent, Adrien offrait la majorité des commentaires, Alya et Nino, et bien il faisait des blagues. Pas de blagues méchante bien sure, mais si il avait quelque chose de drôle a dire à-propos des design ils le disaient.

Marinette leur montra le design d'un costume cravate, qu'Adrien trouva 'très jolie et asses intéressant'. Alya fit une blague à-propos d'a qu'el point l'homme portant le costume était détailler. « C'est comme ci t'avait passer plus de temps a le dessiner qu'a dessiner le costume, dit elle.

-Ouais c'est comme ci to passer plus de temps à dessiner Adrien que des vêtements. » Ajouta Nino, d'un ton sarcastique.

Il réalisa son erreur au moment où il le dit, Adrien avait l'aire confus, Alya regarder Marinette d'un aire inquiet et Marinette avait l'aire terrifier. Adrien compris se que Nino avait voulu dire et laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Le remarquant Marinette leur tourna le dot et essaya de s'enfuir de la salle, mais au moment ou elle atteint la porte le professeur rentra, et elle était forcer de se rassoir. Elle évita leur regard pendant le cours, elle ignora même Alya quand elle essaya de lui parler que se soit avec des chuchotements, des petits mots, ou des texto.

A l'instant ou la cloche sonna elle sorti de la salle, Alya la suivit. Il lui fallut plusieurs minute pour la trouver, elle la trouva finalement, dans les toilettes des filles.

« Ecoute, Marinette, je suis désolé, je savait pas que Nino allais dire ça, elle se justifiât.

-Tu lui a dis » répondit Marinette d'un ton accusateur.

Alya s'immobilisa elle ne savait pas comment répondre, « Bah, oui, c'est mon petit ami » dit elle faiblement. Elle et Nino partager toujours tout, ils révéler pas d'habitude aux autres des secret comme ça, mais Nino avait laisser sa échapper sans le vouloir.

« Tu peut lui dire mes secrets ! Est ce qu'il sait tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Ouais…

-Alya !

-Je suis vraiment désolé je penser pas qu'il le répèterait.

-Je penser pas que tu le répèterait. Si je te dit quelque chose en confidence t'est pas sensé le répéter a qui que se soit, surtout pas ton petit ami qui est le meilleur amis de mon crush. »

Alya ne savait quoi dire, elle savait que si Marinette lui disait quelque chose elle n'était censé le répéter, mais elle ne voyait pas le mal a le dire a Nino. C'était pas comme si il aller le dire a Adrien, enfin il l'avait fait, mais pas intentionnellement. Nino était un ami proche de Marinette, quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, et qui la soutiendrait toujours.

Mais ensuite elle se dit, si Adrien et Marinette sortait ensemble, que ressentirai je si elle lui disait tout mes secret ? Elle ne l'apprécierait pas, elle ne l'apprécierait pas de tout.

Pendant qu'Alya et Marinette avait leur discutions dans la cours de l'école Nino et Adrien parler eux aussi de ce qui c'était passer en classe. Adrien essayait de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce que Nino avait voulus dire, Nino n'avait pas beaucoup mais il avait validé les conclusions correctes d'Adrien.

« T'était pas censé savoir ça, Nino lui dit enfin faiblement.

-je suis sure que Marinette te pardonnera pour avoir laisser échapper son secret.

-Je m'inquiet pas pour moi, elle raison d'être en colère contre moi, je m'inquiet surtout pour Alya

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi non plus j'était pas censé savoir.

-Oh… est ce que tu dis mes secrets Alya aussi ? »

Nino regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux et réalisa a quel point il avait l'aire inquiet « Ouais » dit il honnêtement.

Il avait l'aire trahit, et Nino se sentait coupable. Nino savait qu'Adrien avait des truc qu'il ne voulais que personne ne sache, pas des truc comme son crush sur ladybug, ça c'était évident et pas si embarrassant sachant que la moitié de la ville avait un crush sur elle, mais plutôt des truc comme a qu'elle point il se sentait seule dans sa vie de tout les jour.

« Elle ne l'a- ne le dirait a personne, essaya Nino mais Adrien n'avait pas l'aire rassurer.

-C'était des truc personnel Nino.

-je sais mais je partage toujours tout avec Alya.

-Tu pourrais éviter. »

Plus tard se jour la, quand Alya et Nino furent seule, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient quelque chose dont il devait parler. Alya lui dit ce qui c'était passer avec Marinette et il lui dit ce qui s'était passer avec Adrien

« Faut qu'on arrête de se dirent leurs secret, dit Nino

-Mais… ! Comment on est censé les aider a réglé leur problème si on peut pas s'en parler ! »

Nino se grata l'arrière de la tête, il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils était censé faire ça.

« Peut être qu'on peut se dire certaine choses, quand on est sure qu'on a moyen de les régler… ?

-Je suppose qu'on vas devoir réfléchir a tout ça.

-Sa va être bizarre de ne pas tous se dire.. »


	14. Jour 14: Snowball Fight

Decembre 14 vf

« Je suis vraiment désolé je vais pas pouvoir venir, Alya dit a Nino au téléphone.

-Leur rhume est vraiment si grave ? » Demandât il.

Alya arrangea la couverture d'Etta, la petite fille se remis a toussé, elle plaça sa main sur son front, il était chaud. Elle entendit Ella tousser encore.

« Ouais, et mes parents doivent travail se soir, Nora a une compétition, donc je doit rester.

-Comment est ce qu'elle l'on chopé ?

-Une battail de boule de neige qui a excalader, t'y crois toi ?

-Tu veut que je vienne ?

-Non, c'est bon, elles sont asses calme quand elle sont malade, mais je doit pas être distraite ?

-Je te distrait ?

-Beaucoup, elle sourit dans son téléphone et le bruit qu'il fit lui dit qu'il l'avait entendu, on devra faire se rendez vous quand elle irons mieux, je te rappel. »

Elle passa la soirée a s'occupées de ses sœur, elles étaient tellement calme quand elles étaient malade, que sa lui plaisait presque, non qu'elle veuille que ses sœur soit malade. Tout de même a la fin de la journée elle était fatiguer. Et a la se coucher sans envoyer de texto a Nino.

Il lui envoya un texto le jour d'après et les jumelles allaient engrangement mieux. Elles voulaient sortir, et Alya voulait voir Nino. Elle finit pas les emmener aux parc, et Nino le rejoignais là-bas.

« Je t'ai manqué ? demandât il en arrivant.

-Oui, dit Alya ironiquement, un jour entier sans toi, c'était l'enfer.

-C'était l'enfer pour moi aussi » répondit il sur le même ton.

Ils rirent tout les deux et après un bref regard dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils penchèrent pour échanger un baiser. Mais ils ne purent pas car une boule de neige leur arrivât dans la figure. Ils se tournaient vers les jumelles qui riaient.

« Sérieusement ! criât Alya, c'est comme ça que vous êtes tomber malade la dernier fois ! »

Elle s'apprêtait a en rajouter sur tout les manière selon laquelle leur action était stupide, quand une boule de neige volât a coté d'elle droit dans la tête d'Ella. Elle se tourna vers Nino qui souriait.

« Sérieusement ? » lui demandât elle avec colère.

Une autre boule de neige atterrit près de lui, il se prépara a la rendre quand une autre le touchât. Il parvient finalement a se former une boule qu'il envoya au jumelle. Et elles lui en envoyèrent d'autre. Très elles pleuvait de tout les coté.

Alya au milieu de tout ça, essaya de les arrêté, mais les jumelles avait déjà décider qu'elle participé et la visée. Après cinq boules de neige dans la poitrine elle décida de rejoindre Nino.

Après une longue batail, les deux coté avait perdu car ils avaient tous attraper un rhume.


	15. Jour 15: Newly Weds

Alya avait été forcé par ses parents a venir au mariage de leurs amis, non qu'elle quoi que se soit contre le mariage, mais elle était a trois heurs de Paris, si il y avait une attaque d'akuma maintenant elle n'arriverait jamais a y arriver a temps. Elle avait essayer de leur expliquer but ils ne penser pas que son 'hobby' était très important. Ca l'énerver beaucoup, et maintenant elle était obligeait de regarder deux personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas se marier.

Elle aurait aimer qu'au moins Nino soit la, mais ses parents ne pouvait pas demander a leurs amis d'inviter une personne de plus au mariage. Au moins il la tenait au courant de se qui se passé a Paris. Il avait même promis que si il y avait une attaque d'akuma pas loin de lui et qu'il pouvait la filmer sans se mettre en danger il le ferait. C'était adorable.

Elle lui envoya des texto pendant toute la soirée, lui décrivant son ennuies, et il décrit comment il imaginer la cérémonie. C'était très divertissant. Mais vers l'heur a laquelle les gens avait commencer a danser il était aussi leur a laquelle il avait promis a Adrien de jouer avec lui en ligne. Elle était donc seule, elle avait essayer d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux pour ce divertir mais sa n'avait pas marcher.

A un moment elle entendit une voix lui dire « Sa va trésor ? » elle leva la tête pour voir les nouveaux marier.

« Sa va

-Tu a l'aire triste, dit la femme, je ne veut pas que qui que se soit sois triste a mon mariage. »

Alya se retenus de lever les yeux aux ciels mais le ton qu'utilisait cette femme n'aider pas. On avait l'impression qu'elle parler a un enfant de dix ans, se qu'Alya trouvait insultant.

« Dis moi ce qui t'attriste » dit elle tandis qu'elle et son maris s'assirent a coté d'Alya.

-Rien je vais bien

-Tu devrait juste lui dire, dit le mari, quand elle veux savoir quelque chose elle n'abandonne pas. »

Alya n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle avait qu'elle que chose en commun avec cette femme.

« Ecoute si te me le dit je t'aiderait, dit elle.

-Vous pouvez me téléporter a Paris ? »

La femme sourit, « Meilleur amis ou plus ? Demandât elle.

-Quoi ?

-La personne que tu veux voir a Paris, c'est ton meilleur ami, ou plus ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre le mari ajouta « La bonne réponse est les deux ! »

Aya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lucien ! dit la femme.

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un devrait lui dire que les meilleures histoires d'amour commencent par l'amitié.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, aller trésor dit moi tout. »

Alya n'aimait pas se faire appeler trésor, « Sa vous concerne pas, dit elle

« Oh aller très-

-Je m'appelle Alya.

-Alya, dit elle, parle moi de la personne que tu veux tellement voir a Paris.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je voir quelqu'un ? Je gère le Ladyblog, je veut juste être la au cas ou il y aurait une attaque d'akuma. »

La femme sourit et l'homme dit « ton visage nous dit autre chose. »

Alya avait envie de le frapper.

« Tu lui envoyer texto avant pas vrai ? Demandât la femme, les yeux d'Alya s'ouvrèrent grand, c'est pour ça que tu n'avait pas l'aire si triste toute la soirée. »

Alya ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait raison.

« Maintenant tu te sent seule sans lui, ajouta l'homme, et la première chose que tu compte faire en rentrant c'est l'appeler »

 _Peut être, tais toi !_

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis un moment pas vrais, demandât la femme, tu le connais déjà come ta poche, n'est ce pas ? »

 _Ta gueule !_

« Vous avez déjà parler de votre futur »

 _Arrêtez d'avoir raison_

« Si tu veux l'obtenir il vas falloir se battre, et être près a faire des compromis

-Mais le plus important de toujours écouté l'autre.

 _Oh vos gueule vous ne savait rien de moi et Nino !_

« Tu sais moi et Lucien on est ensemble depuis qu'on a a peu près ton âge. »

Oh no, vous n'êtes pas comme moi et Nino !

« En faite a l'époque il avait des vus sur ma meilleur ami, qui avait des vus sur son meilleur ami »

Non

« Mais ensuite on finit coincé ensemble tout un après midi, et j'ai réalisé a quel point on se ressembler, et j'ai commencé a tombé amoureux d'elle.

Non !

« On a passer tout nos année de lycée a naviguer notre relation tout en essayent de mettre nos meilleurs amis ensemble. »

NON !

« C'était amusant mais on a jamais laisser leur relation passé avant la notre, et ça c'est important de s'en souvenir. »

Je veux juste partir maintenant.

Ils on continuer a lui donner des conseil pendant ce qu'elle ressenti être des heures, jusqu'à se que enfin ses parents lui dire qu'ils partaient. Les nouveau marier lui firent un câlin avant qu'elle parte et elle en détestât chaque second.

Sur le chemin du retour Alya se promis qu'elle et Nino ne deviendraient jamais comme ça.


	16. Jour 16: Anything For You

Nino était probablement le meilleur petit ami que qui que se sois puisse rêvé d'avoir, il était toujours la pour elle, il avait toujours des surprise, il était attentionné. Ce qui était génial si se n'est pour le fait que la personne avec qui il sortait n'était pas comme lui. Non, Alya, aimait des gens et le montrait des fois a sa manière, mais les grands gestes n'était pas vraiment sont truc. Elle n'était pas romantique. Mais quand Nino était romantique elle adorait ça. Et ça la laisser avec le sentiment qu'il n'était pas juste que quelqu'un comme lui soit avec quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui n'était pas romantique, quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire de grand geste.

Mais Nino méritait les plus grand geste au monde.

Elle le dit a Marinette qui lui dit qu'elle devait le faire, faire quelque d'incroyable pour lui. Alya le voulait mais elle était remplis de doute, et si il n'aime pas se qu'elle fait, il faisait toujours les choses les plus merveilleuse pour elle, et si elle n'arrivait pas a faire pareille ? Marinette lui dit que c'était l'intention qui contait, et que peut importe se qu'elle faisait Nino serait heureux. Mais sa ne plaisait pas a Alya, bien sure le fait qu'Alya face qu'elle que chose pour lui le rendrait surement heureux mais si elle faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment il serait encore plus heureux. Et c'est se qu'il faisait toujours pour elle.

Elle chercha a travers tous se que Nino aimait essayant se qu'elle pourrait faire pour faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais tous se qu'elle trouva étaient irréalistes, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire. Puis Marinette lui dit « dans le fond se qu'il aime le plus c'est toi » et ça donna a Alya une idée.

Bien sure il la voyait tout les jour mais tout les jour n'était pas des rendez-vous, et il avait toujours d'autre chose a faire, comme les cours, empêché leur amis de s'attirer des ennuis, parer aux Akuma. Et si ils pouvaient passer une semaine entière ensemble sans rien de tout ça. Se serait de bonne vacance, juste eux deux, a un endroit sympa. Elle demanderait la permission de ses parents. Elle payerait le voyage. Elle lui achèterait se qu'il voudrait là-bas. Elle abandonnerait même le Ladyblog et tous se qui aller avec. Sa c'était un grand geste ou Alya ne si connaissait pas.


	17. Jour 17: Dance

« Alors, enfaite, la break dance c'est des mouvement cassé.

-Comme son nom l'indique.

-Ouais, donc enfaite tu prend un mouvement normale, n'importe lequel, puis te le casse, comme ça » Nino exemplifiât ces paroles avec un mouvement de marche qu'il cassa petite a petit.

Alya essaya de faire de même, avec peu de succès. Nino la stoppât et la fit recommencer sauf que cette fois ci il lui dit quand cassé son mouvement. Après de nombreux essaie Alya réussis finalement à faire quelque chose de potable.

« Ok, maintenant faut juste que tu face ça en rythme »

La tache s'avéra plus difficile qu'elle ne le penser. Alya n'était pas danseuse professionnelle et ça ne l'intéresser pas tant que sa, elle avait demander a Nino de lui apprendre surtout pour le fun et aussi un peut pour passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait du mal a suivre, mais il avait l'aire si heureux de lui apprendre qu'elle n'osa pas le lui dire.

Après une heure Alya était claqué et voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

« Tu t'améliore, encore un peut pratique et tu sera aussi doué que moi » lui dit il, alors qu'elle partait, avec un sourire qui suffit a la faire revenir pour une autre leçon, puis une autre et une autre et encore une autre.

Au bout de quelque mois elle était devenus presque aussi doué que lui et beaucoup plus proche. Elle aimait danser avec lui, c'était pas des dance romantique comme dans les films, mais sa avait son charme. Elle aimait a quel point ils était synchroniser quand ils dansait, il n'avait même pas besoin de se toucher, et pourtant c'était comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un. C'était sa le pouvoir de la dance.

Un jour après une leçon il lui dit « tu sait je suis vraiment heureux que le break dance t'est tellement intéresser parce que sans ces leçon je croit pas qu'on serait aussi proche. »

Alya éclata de rire, il la regarda bizarrement, et elle ne sut pas comment lui avoué. Elle finit par lui dire qu'elle avait continuer a suivre ses leçon juste pour passé du temps avec lui. Il éclata de rire a son tour : « je te l'ai seulement proposer pour passer du temps avec toi ! »

Y a pas dire, ils étaient pas croyable tout les deux.


	18. Jour 18: Partener in Crime

Chloé était aller trop loin, elle avait humilier la meilleur amie d'Alya, se qui n'était pas inhabituel, mais elle était aller plus loin, elle l'avait humilier devant Adrien et a propos de son crush sur Adrien. Alya était énervé et elle voulait se venger. Le bon coté de la tristesse de Marinette était qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêté, c'était vraiment le seule bon coté.

Elle devait la blesser autant qu'elle avait blesser Marinette. Peut être devrait elle l'humilier de la même manière qu'elle avait humilier Marinette, en exposant son crush sur Adrien. Elle pensa au différente manière qu'elle pourrait l'accomplir, laquelle serait la plus blessante pour elle. Elle commença a faire une liste.

« Tu ne devrait pas faire ça. » Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vis Nino, « Pourquoi pas, elle le mérite ? répondit Alya

-Parce que Marinette ne serait pas d'accord. »

Merde. Il avait raison. « Donc je suis censée rien faire ?

-No juste quelque chose de moins blessant, Alya se penchât en avant pour entendre se qu'il s'paraitrait a dire, juste fais lui farce. »

Alya était un peut déçu mais elle savait que c'était le mieux que Marinette serait prête a accepter.

« Tu as un plan ? Lui demandât elle.

-Tu te souvient de la fois où t'est arriver a l'école après que tes sœurs ait changer ta couleur de cheveux, et-

\- Tu as dit que j'étais magnifique !

-Tu es toujours magnifique, il dit vite avant d'ajouter, on lui fait la même chose. »

Alya aimait l'idée, Chloé c'était tellement moquer d'elle se jour là, elle pourrait venger Marinette et elle-même, c'était d'une pierre deux coup. Mais ça aller être compliquer, elle devrait pénétrer la chambre de Chloé au Grand Paris, trouver un moyen de changer ses fringue, et son shampoing, trafiquer son alarme et s'assurer que personne ne vienne la réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle de faire gaffe. Comment était elle censé faire ça ?

« Je crois pas que je peut y arriver, dit elle

-Peut être que tu ne peut, mais tout les deux on peut, dit il et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi sa la fit frémir.

-Donc c'est quoi le plan ? »

Nino lui dit son plan, mais il était incomplet, et Alya l'aida a remplir les blanc.

La première étapes était de pénétrer le Grand Paris, heureusement elle pouvait simplement dire qu'elle était la pour donner quelle que chose a sa mère, ils la laisserons rentrer. Tous se qu'elle avait a faire c'était d'entrée dans la chambre de Chloé. Nino vient avec elle. Une fois dans la chambre Alya s'occupa du shampoing pendant que Nino s'occupa de ces vêtement. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite de l'alarme.

La deuxième étape était de s'assurer que son majordome ne l'aiderais pas. Sa c'était plus compliquer, il aimait Chloé beaucoup trop, mais Nino avait un plan. Il lui dit que si il les aider il persuaderai Adrien de passer l'après-midi avec Chloé, et rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse, qu'est ce qu'un matin d'humiliation a coté d'un après-midi entier avec son crush.

La troisième étape, était de sortir sans être repérer. Cette parti ne c'est pas exactement bien dérouler, car Chloé sorti de l'ascenseur au même moment qu'ils s'apprêtait a partir. Mais quand elle les vus elle assuma qu'ils avaient essayer, et échoué, a pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle les jeta dehors, ce qui, et bien, leur permis de sortir.

Le lendemain était merveilleux, Chloé arriva juste avant que le professeur face l'appelle, et jamais on ne vus la classe rire aussi fort. Le meilleur était que Chloé ne s'était encore rendus compte de rien, quand tout le monde se mit a rire elle demanda a Sabrina de lui donner un miroir, et sa réaction fit la classe entière rire plus fort.

Marinette sembler aller mieux et Alya et Nino était fière d'eux.


	19. Jour 19: Love Letters

Nino voulais dire Alya a quel point il l'aimait et toute les manières dont il l'aimait. Le problème était qu'a chaque fois qu'il essayer il se trouvait trop timide pour laisser sortir un seule mot de sa bouche. Pourtant d'habitude il n'y avait personne a qui il lui était plus facile de parler qu'elle. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments envers elle, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Adrien lui avait suggéré de lui écrire une lettre d'amour, son meilleur ami était très romantique mais un peut démoder. Qui écrivait encore des lettres d'amour de nos jours ?

Mais Nino essaya tout de même. Il écrivit une première lettre dans laquelle il décrit ses sentiments de la manière la plus simple possibles. Quand il la relus, il la trouva gnian-gnian et stupide. Il essaya d'y ajouter de la poésie mais il n'était pas un poète et le résulta fut médiocre. Pour ça troisième tentative il essaye d'y mettre du rythme, espérant que le flow suffirait a rendre la lettre plus agréable, se ne fut pas le cas. Il empruntât ensuite, a Adrien, quelque classique romantique et chercha a s'en inspirer pour son cinquième essaie, se fut peut probant.

Nino écrivit lettre après lettre, mais aucune ne lui parut jamais asses bonnes pour Alya. Il finit par abandonner et se dit qu'un jour il arriverait à admettre ses sentiments à Alya par lui même.

Sauf que, un jour, alors qu'il chercher dans le bordel qui lui servait de chambre un album qu'il devait faire écouter a Alya, il du s'absenter quelque minutes, quand il revient dans sa chambre, il trouva Alya entrain de lire ses lettres. Elle se leva a l'instant ou elle le vit, et avant que Nino ne puisse se justifier, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser fut suffisant pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait ses sentiments et ressentait la même chose.


End file.
